


wow, and no one's gonna help her?

by daisysungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (minsung), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Memes, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Twitter, Vines, but they become friends so, chapter titles are songs that i like, i have impeccable taste, its, listen to all the songs, no beta we die like men, ok the titles are gonna be song lyrics too, pretend their hair colors make sense pls, the title is a vine, theres so many, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysungs/pseuds/daisysungs
Summary: proud aussie: devastated to think that somewhere in the world at this very moment a british man is about to put beans on toast and we are powerless to stop himcutie sungie: B L E AS Ecutie sungie: HES BEEN GOING ON ABOUT THIS THE ENTIRE DAYproud aussie: LOSTENlovely minho: l o s t e nproud aussie: ALL IM SAYING IS THAT CLEARLY AUSTRALIA IS THE SUPERIOR COUNTRYorfelix just wanted his friends to be friends with each other, but adding them all to a group chat may have gotten him more than he bargained for
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, you know this is a minsung household
Comments: 329
Kudos: 412





	1. talking to

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic lmao it gets better  
> update: IM SORRY THE NAMES ARE KINDA CONFUSING AT THE BEGINNING AAAAAAA  
> everyone's names will be at the bottom of every chapter :(( forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [talking to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDm1uym9yNEhl=en) \- day6

felix.yongbok.lee has added jisunghans, lee.minho, bangchan, yang.in, and kimseungminnie to the chat!

felix has named the chat **friends!!!**

felix.yongbok.lee has changed his nickname to felix!

felix has changed jisunghans’s nickname to jisung!

felix has changed lee.minho’s nickname to minho!

felix has changed bangchan’s nickname to chan!

felix has changed yang.in’s nickname to jeongin!

felix has changed kimseungminnie’s nickname to seungmin!

minho: felix what the fuck

felix: bitch

felix: yall are my friends

felix: become friends with each other

felix: so we can all hang out!╰(*´︶`*)╯

seungmin: .

seungmin has left **friends!!!**

felix has added seungmin to **friends!!!**

chan: oh manho i didnt know you were friends with felix!

minho: channie-

seungmin: m a n h o

felix: MANHO SJSLSKKLS

felix has changed minho’s nickname to manho!

manho: biTCH UR REALLY OUT HERE PUTTING DISRESPEKT ON MY NAME

jeongin: calm down manho

jeongin: i got u

jeongin has changed manho’s nickname to manHO!

manHO: .

manHO: I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU????

jisung: wow, and no one is gonna help her?

felix: sOME WORLD WE LIVE IN

seungmin: i cant believe ur quoting vines at me in the time of tiktok

manHO: fuck u guys im bringing in my Real Friends

manHO has added hwangjin to the chat!

manHO has changed hwangjin’s nickname to hyunjin!

hyunjin: MANHO IM SCREAMINGGGGG

manHO: #allmyfriendsareheathenstakeitslow

hyunjin: who said we were friends, Bitch.

felix: LMAOOOOO

manHO: .

manHO has added darkchangbin to the chat!

manHO has changed darkchangbin’s nickname to changbin!

jisung: dArK cHAngBiN

changbin: minho wtf

changbin: also idk who tf u are jisung but fuck u

felix: oKAY THATS ENOUGH PEOPLE

jeongin: yeah,,,, eight srangers are enough

felix: introductions are in order!!!!

hyunjin: what if i dont wanna introduce myself

felix: (✿◠‿◠)

jeongin: ominous!

seungmin: feliz you start, you made the chat

felix has changed his nickname to feliz!

feliz: okkkkk 

feliz: im felix, from aUSTRALIA MATE, second yr dance major and Really Gay uwu

chan: im pretty sure everyone here is gay, paulina

feliz: heres a pic of meeeeee

feliz has sent an image to **friends!!!**

feliz: 

jisung: aww lix u look so cute

hyunjin: ^^^

changbin: fuck

feliz: ??

**♡ minmin and binbin ♡** ****

minmin: BINNIE IM-

minmin: LMAOOOOOO

binbin: sHUT

binbin: ITS FELIX

minmin: ???

binbin: THE BOY THAT COMES TO THE STUDIO

minmin: THE ONE THAT YOU HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON????

binbin: ITS NOT A CRUSH

binbin: i just,,, can appreciate his face

minmin: WAIT

minmin: THE LAST THING YOU WROTE ON THE GC WAS FUCK HURRY UP AND EXPLAIN

binbin: SHITSHITSHIT

binbin: MIN HELP WHAT DO I SAY OMFG

minmin: idk

binbin: .

minmin: OK JEEZ JUST TELL HIM HE LOOKS CUTE OR SMTH

**friends!!!**

changbin: haha its nothing ur just vvv cute

**♡ minmin and binbin ♡**

minmin: hAHa iTs nOtHinG uR jUst vErY vERy veRY cUte

binbin: bithc

**friends!!!**

feliz: !!!!

feliz: thank u guys, ily (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

feliz: wAIT

feliz: lets go in age order!!!!!

jeongin: ://

chan: ok

chan: hi guys im chan, felix’s cousin. im also aussie and my korean used to be Really Bad which is why i got held back a year when i moved to korea :^)

chan: im a fourth year music prod major and bi

chan: heres me!

chan has sent an image to **friends!!!**

chan: 

changbin: channie!!!!

manHO has sent an image to **friends!!!**

manHO: 

manHO: 😻😻 thats my best friend yall

jeongin: d-daddy

feliz: JEONGIN NO

hyunjin: JEONGIN YES

hyunjin has changed chan’s nickname to daddy chan!

daddy chan: 😳

daddy chan: haha thanks guys <33

**☆ innie + ☾ jinnie**

☾ jinnie: 👀👀👀

☆ innie: S H UT

☆ innie: HES JUST HOT OK IM NOT CRUSHING

☾ jinnie: sure jan

**chan’s kitchen**

sandwich: dAdDy cHaN

head chef: chagnbin,,,, pls,,,,

**f** **riends!!!**

manHO has changed changbin’s nickname to chagnbin!

**chan’s kitchen**

head chef: MINHO

spork: IT WAS FUNNY OK

sandwich: .

sandwich: BACK TO DADDY CHAN

head chef: leTS NOT

spork: hes sensitive aubrey!!!

head chef: MINHOE GO DO YOUR INTRODUCTION

spork: 😿

**friends!!!**

manHO: ok guys get ready

manHO: yall are bout to see a god

feliz: hyunjins not going tho????

hyunjin: JSJKLSSKJLS

seungmin: DRAG HIM THROUGH THE DIRT LIX

jeongin: hyung u need some aloe for that burn?

manHO: .

manHO has left **friends!!!**

feliz has added lee.minho to **friends!!!**

lee.minho: wait-

feliz has changed lee.minho’s nickname to manHO!

manHO: wow and no ones gonna help me???

jisung: sOMe wOrLD wE liVE iN

daddy chan: .

chagnbin: .

chagnbin: you deserved this.

manHO: jisung ur my new fav

jisung: u-uwu

manHO has named the chat **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

manHO: the rest of yall a bunch of snakes 😾

daddy chan: hes sensitive aubrey!!1!1!

feliz: chan hyung who taught u vine??

daddy chan: wdym?

daddy chan: do i not look like im down with the kids?

feliz: ur like,,,80

manHO: eXCUSE ITS MY TURN

seungmin: ur excused

manHO has changed seungmin’s nickname to lil bitch!

lil bitch: :)

lil bitch: watch your back, meanhoe

hyunjin has changed minHO’s nickname to meanhoe!

meanhoe: hYUNJIN WHY

hyunjin: why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

feliz: MINHO HURRY UP ONLY CHANNIE HYUNG HAS GONE

meanhoe: calm ur tiddies

feliz has changed his nickname to MY TIDDIES ARE CALM!

jisung: FELIX WHYYYYYY

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

hyunjin: . 

meanhoe: ok ok ok

meanhoe: whats up thots,, minho, 4th yr dance major. i dance w felix and hyunjin and the only pussy i love is my kitties uwu

meanhoe has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

meanhoe: 

chagnbin: 😍😍 my husband is a whole snacc and i love him

daddy chan: cutie cutie

hyunjin: dancing senpai!!!!!

lil bitch: i was gonna complimetn you but then i realized what my name in the chat was ://

meanhoe has changed lil bitch’s nickname to minnie!

meanhoe: :)

minnie: o-owo

minnie: anyways i was gonna say that ur pretty cute

jisung: FUCK HES HOT

meanhoe: oh????

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1: SHITSHITSHIT I MEANT TO PUT THAT IN THIS CHAT

soulmate #1: FELIX STOP LAUGHING I CAN HEAR YOU 

soulmate #2: SUNG HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOUD FUCK UP THAT BADLY

soulmate #1: HELP HELP HOW DO I RESPOND

soulmate #2: chill

soulmate #2: its not like the reason you pick me up from dance class is to ogle him- oH WAIT IT IS

soulmate #1: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

soulmate #2: okay actually tho, minho is chill af

soulmate #2: and into cute boys 😉😉

soulmate #1: AAAAAAA

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

jisung: i said what i said and i said what i meant and i meant what i said

**jilix <33**

soulmate #2: YOU TURNED INTO A CONFIDENT GAY OMG

soulmate #2: PROUD OF YOU 😭😭

soulmate #1: IM SHAKING OMG

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

meanhoe: 😽😽 thanks baby

jisung: asdf;;ksdf

**jilix <33**

soulmate #2: nevermind u panicked

soulmate #1: HE C A L LE D ME BA BY

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: ok whos going??

chagnbin: i should be next

chagnbin: changbin, 4th year music prod major, pansexual

meanhoe: my husband!!

daddy chan: its platonic marriage

jisung: I WASNT WORRIED

minnie: he didnt say you were?????

**triple threat!!!**

vocals: sungie,,,,,,

rap: im gonna kms lix you can have my switch

dance: o shit rlly??

dance: HEY STOP TRYING TO DISTRACT ME

vocals: jisung,,

vocals: I CANT BELIEVE YOU EXPOSED YOURSELF LIKE THAT 

dance: KJKSJKSJFAKJL

rap: MINNIE STOPPPP IM SHAKING AND CRYING

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: OKAY CHANGBIN SEND US A PIC 

meanhoe: yeah show them ur pizza sandwich watermelon slice face

jeongin: hyung wtf???

meanhoe: YOU’LL SEE IT ISTG IM NOT CRAZY

meanhoe: **@bangchan** back me up, wHORE

daddychan: only for u baeby 😉

meanhoe: 😻

daddychan: binnies face is

daddychan: vvv pointy

minnie: OK JUST SEND THE PIC

meanhoe: CALM DOWN MINNIE

minnie: refer to **@felix.yongbok.lee** ‘s nickname pls

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: !

chagnbin has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

chagnbin: 

meanhoe has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

meanhoe: 

hyunjin: dark changbin??? more like soft™ changbin

daddy chan has changed chagnbin’s nickname to soft™ binnie!

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: FUCK IM GAY

meanhoe: 👀👀

daddy chan: 👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> daddy chan **(chan)** ,
> 
> meanhoe **(minho)** ,
> 
> soft™ binnie **(changbin)** ,
> 
> hyunjin **(hyunjin)** ,
> 
> jisung **(jisung)** ,
> 
> MY TIDDIES ARE CALM **(felix)** ,
> 
> minnie **(seungmin)** ,
> 
> jeongin **(jeongin)**


	2. falling for u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> triple threat!!!
> 
> vocals: fellas,, is it gay
> 
> rap: yes
> 
> dance: yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [falling for u](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yNuWiyFA7k) \- joshua + jeonghan (seventeen)  
> <3

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1: .

soulmate #1: I CANT BELIEVE YOU TRIED CLOWNING ME FOR GOING IN THE WRONG CHAT WHEN YOU DID IT TOO

soulmate #1: #soulmates

soulmate #2: FUCK U

**chan’s kitchen**

spork: **@darkchangbin** **@darkchangbin** **@darkchangbin** changlix nation how we doin

head chef: CHANGLIX SKJSKSLKS

head chef: YOU MADE A SHIP NAME FOR MY COUSIN AND BIN???

sandwich: is this the real life

sandwich: is this just fantasy

head chef: LOST IN A REAL WORLD NO ESCAPE FROM REALITYYYYY

sandwich: also fuck off minbitch

sandwich: hES JUST SAYING HES GAY ITS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME

spork: .

head chef: .

sandwich: .

spork: ...denial aint just a river in egypt baby

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

MY TIDDES ARE CALM: MOVING ON

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: WHOS NEXTTTTT

jisung: me lix n minnie are 00’ line!!!

hyunjin: !!

hyunjin: me too!

hyunjin: march 20???

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: jinnie ur next then

hyunjin: alr!

jeongin: ok but hyunjin actually looks like a god

hyunjin: INNIE <333333

jeongin: .

jeongin: <3

hyunjin: !!

hyunjin has changed jeongin’s nickname to sweet summer baby!

hyunjin: ok so im hyunjin! 2nd year dance major, i know lix from dance obv

hyunjin: hella gay

hyunjin: and im roommates with innie!!!

hyunjin: my sweet summer baby

sweet summer baby: my birthday is in february???

hyunjin: did i ask tho,,,

sweet summer baby: .

daddy chan: wow and no one’s gonna help her?

soft™ binnie: thanks hyung u killed the vine

daddy chan: you-

daddy chan: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little shit? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and thats just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little clever comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. Your fucking dead, kiddo.

minnie: *youre

meanhoe: JSKSJSLSJSKS

daddy chan: :)

sweet summer baby: ominous!

minnie: anyways hyunjin send us your piccccc

jisung: suck my diccccc

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: JISUNG HWAT

jisung: IT WAS THE ONLY THING I THOUGHT OF WHEN I SAW PICCCCC

meanhoe: B LE A SE

hyunjin: BACK TO ME WHORES

hyunjin has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

hyunjin:

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: CUTIEE

meanhoe: my little dancing protege~~~

soft™ binnie: wow didnt know u knew how to use big words!!!

jisung: king!!!!

meanhoe: someones touche

soft™ binnie: nvm.

**triple threat!!!**

vocals: fellas,, is it gay

rap: yes

dance: yes

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

minnie has changed hyunjin’s name to pretty pretty!

pretty pretty: !!

pretty pretty: thank u guys~ lov u all 🥰🥰

pretty pretty: **@kimseungminnie** <33

**☆ innie + ☾ jinnie**

☆ innie: 👀

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

sweet summer baby: im not the only one seeing this right??

daddy chan: nah we all here

daddy chan: jinnie already playing favorites,, smh

meanhoe: damn chan u rlly stepped up to back your mans huh 😜😜😜

daddy chan: and what abt it.

**chan’s kitchen**

spork: CHAN CONFIDENT GAY HOURS??

spork: WE LOVE TO SEE IT

sandwich: ^

head chef: one of us has to be a confident gay,,, its clearly me

head chef: daddy has to show baby whos boss 😳

spork: KJSJKSJKSJ

spork: going in my screenshots folder

head chef: nO WAIT I WAS JUST MEMEING IM NOT CONFIDENT AT ALL

sandwich: yes.

spork: we know.

**☆ innie + ☾ jinnie**

☾ jinnie: 👀

☆ innie: yOu beTtEr sTOp, biTcH sTOP

☆ innie: I DIDNT SAY ANYTHIGN ABOUT SEUNGMIN

☆ innie: SO SHUT UP HHHHHHHH

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: as much as i like seeing my cousin flirt with my best friend

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: lets move on?!?

jisung: FELIX YOU BITCH

jisung: I THOUGTH I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: nO UR MY SOULDMATE TEHRES A DIFFERENCE

pretty pretty: wow feeling the love rn.

jisung: FUCK U GO ASK SEUNGMIN FOR LOVE

**triple threat!!!**

vocals: 🔪🔪🔪

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

jisung: HELP 911 I WAS JUST THREATENED

minnie: wdym? :)

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM: JISUNG CALM DOWN OR MINNIE REALLY WILL SHANK YOU

MY TIDDIES ARE CALM has changed his nickname to i love jisung!

i love jisung: <3333

jisung: !!!

jisung: <33

soft™ binnie: thank u next

**chan’s kitchen**

spork: oof bin tone down that edge ur gonna cut yourself

sandwich: ://

sandwich: was it obvious??

head chef: nah the kids are singing ariana grande now smh

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

pretty pretty: im so fucking grateful for my ex

sweet summer baby: ariana grande has my heart uwu

jisung: its my turn!!

jisung: pay attention bitches

jisung: anyways

jisung: im jisung!

sweet summer baby: we know

jisung: SHUT

jisung: second yr music prod, roomies w felix! bi uwu

jisung has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

jisung: 

i love jisung: refer to name!

soft™ binnie: aw ur cute

minnie: uwu 

meanhoe has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D1kOfOMXQAEqUYx.jpg)

meanhoe: sungie ur so cute!!!😻😽

**hanjisungs and bangchan**

hanjisungs: JESUS FUCK WHO LET HIM BE SO CUTE

bangchan: 👀

hanjisungs: ono.

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1: I FUCKED UP FELIX HELP

soulmate #2: ??

soulmate #1: I WAS GAY PANICKING AND I HIT CHANS CONTACT INSTEAD OF YOURS

soulmate #2: WHAT DID U SAY THO

soulmate #1 has sent an image to **jilix <33**!

soulmate #1: [screenshots.jpg]

soulmate #2: AHAHAHA

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

i love jisung has changed jisung’s nickname to dumb dumb!

pretty pretty: ??? why ur name get changed

minnie: i mean its not wrong 

**hanjisungs and bangchan**

hanjisungs: FUCK PLS DONT TELL HIM

hanjisungs: PLS DAD

bangchan has named the chat **son and father**!

bangchan has changed his nickname to dad!

hanjisungs: CHAN NOWS NOT THE TIME

bangchan has changed hanjisungs’s nickname to hannie!

hannie: B LE ASE

dad: dont worry about it

dad: u have your eye on minho tho? 😉😉

hannie: m a y h a p s

dad: THEN GO REPLY TO HIM

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

dumb dumb: uwu thank u guys!!! 

dumb dumb: hey fuck u

meanhoe has changed dumb dumb’s nickname to cutie sungie!

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1: IS HE FLIRTING

**chan’s kitchen**

sandwich: SJKSLJSL ARE U FLIRTING WITH HIM

spork: in the wise words of chanathan

spork: one of us has to be the confident gay

head chef: c h a n a t h a n

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

soft™ binnie has changed daddy chan’s nickname to chanathan!

chanathan: CURSED

i love jisung: cuwused

meanhoe has changed his nickname to lovely minho!

lovely minho: now we match <333

cutie sungie: <333

minnie: disgusting

i love jisung: wHY does somebody not know how to flush the toilet after theyve had a shet?!

pretty pretty: it wasnt me!

sweet summer baby: WELL IT WAS FUCKIN ONE OF YOUS,,, DISCOSTANG

minnie: and with that out of the way im next

minnie: seungmin, vocal perf major and besties with lixxie and sungie uwu

minnie has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

minnie: 

**☆ innie + ☾ jinnie**

☾ jinnie: HES SO CUTE AHHHHHH

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

i love jisung: I LOVE SEUNGMIN

lovely minho: :o

lovely minho: minnie is adorable

pretty pretty: seungmin ur so cute!!! ^^

pretty pretty has changed minnie’s nickname to minnie world domination!

sweet summer baby: #whipped

pretty pretty: 🔪🔪🔪

cutie sungie: the parallels,,,,,

minnie world domination: thank u guys uwu

minnie world domination: only jeongin(?) next?

sweet summer baby: yes me uwu

sweet summer baby: what up, im jared im 19 and i never fuckin learned how to read

cutie sungie: SKJSJJSLS

i love jisung: RIP VINE😭😭😭

pretty pretty: DO A REAL INTRO U CRACKHEAD

sweet summer baby: 🙄✌️

chanathan: ^^^^

sweet summer baby: !!

sweet summer baby: ok i will

**☆ innie + ☾ jinnie**

☾ jinnie: wHiPPeD

☆ innie: im bout to pull a seungmin

☾ jinnie: ??

☆ innie: 🔪

☆ innie: 🔪

☆ innie: 🔪

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

sweet summer baby: jeongin!! vocal perf major and roomies with jinnie lol

sweet summer baby has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

sweet summer baby: 

cutie sungie has changed sweet summer baby’s nickname to babiest boy 🥺!

cutie sungie: the babiest baby i ever did see!!

lovely minho: INNIE UR ADOR A BLE

chanathan: uwu

babiest boy 🥺: thank u guys!!!! ily all

**chan’s kitchen**

sandwich: 3

sandwich: 2

sandwich: 1

head chef: AAAAAAAA

sandwich: called it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intros are finally done!!
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> chanathan **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , soft™ binnie **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , i love jisung **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**


	3. heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babiest boy 🥺: its nothing hes just being a big baby
> 
> pretty pretty: U THREW YOUR TEXTBOOK AT ME
> 
> babiest boy 🥺: there was a bug
> 
> pretty pretty: ON MY FACE?????
> 
> babiest boy 🥺: ye
> 
> pretty pretty: ITS A BEAUTY MARK U LITTLE SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [falling for u](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyiftrmpbsU) \- chuu (loona)  
> 

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

i love jisung has changed his name to proud aussie!

proud aussie: devastated to think that somewhere in the world at this very moment a british man is about to put beans on toast and we are powerless to stop him

cutie sungie: B L E AS E

cutie sungie: HES BEEN GOING ON ABOUT THIS THE ENTIRE DAY

proud aussie: LOSTEN

lovely minho: l o s t e n

proud aussie: ALL IM SAYING IS THAT CLEARLY AUSTRALIA IS THE SUPERIOR COUNTRY

chanathan: funny how u show up when jisung shows up ☕☕

proud aussie has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

proud aussie: 

lovely minho: chandrew if i see you before class today iTS ON SIGHT

cutie sungie has changed chanathan’s nickname to chandrew!

proud aussie: HEY DONT IGNORE ME

soft™ binnie: don’t ignore lix u dirty fucks

lovely minho: fUnNy hOW yOu sHoW uP wHEn [redacted] nEeDs yOu ☕☕

proud aussie: decode¿??

**jilix <33**

soulmate #2: please god let me be redacted 🙏🙏

**♡ minmin and binbin ♡**

binbin: MINHO YOU PIECE OF SHIT

binbin: IF U DECODE THAT I WILL ACTUALLY DEFENESTRATE MYSELF

minmin: wow look at my mans using big words 😻😻

minmin: ALSO CALM DOWN

minmin: I WANT YOU TO GET UR MANS DON’T EVEN WORRY ABOUT IT

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

lovely minho: its a secret~~

babiest boy 🥺: good morning hyungs!!!

chandrew: !!!

chandrew: morning innie ^^

**☆ innie + ☾ jinnie**

☾ jinnie: mOrNiNG iNNiE

☆ innie: ( ´﹀` )🔪🔪

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

pretty pretty: YALL SOS SOS SOS

pretty pretty: THIS IS NOT A DRILL

pretty pretty: IM GETTING MURDERED TODAY

chandrew: WHATS WRONG?!?!

lovely minho: aw shit u brought out dad chan

chandrew: HYUNJIN WHERE ARE U RN

chandrew: ILL COME GET U

babiest boy 🥺: its nothing hes just being a big baby

pretty pretty: U THREW YOUR TEXTBOOK AT ME

babiest boy 🥺: there was a bug

pretty pretty: ON MY FACE?????

babiest boy 🥺: ye

pretty pretty: ITS A BEAUTY MARK U LITTLE SHIT

pretty pretty: **@felix.yongbok.lee @jisunghans @lee.minho @bangchan @kimseungminnie**

pretty pretty: wow and no ones gonna help me¿?

pretty pretty: some world i live in

**triple threat!!!**

dance: **@kimseungminnie @kimseungminnie** WHERE ARE U IN JINS TIME OF NEED

vocals: I’M IN CLASS RN STOP TEXTING

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

cutie sungie: Then Perish.

proud aussie: JISUNF SJSJLKJSH

pretty pretty: i crave the sweet release of death

soft™ binnie: bitch me too u aint special son

soft™ binnie: get in line

soft™ binnie: theres only room for one emo in this gc

cutie sungie: aND ITS ME BITCH

soft™ binnie has changed his nickname to sad bin!

sad bin: actually i already changed my name so,

lovely minho: are u alr sung???

sad bin: ouch.

cutie sungie: pm

**hanjisungs and lee.minho**

lee.minho: yo

lee.minho: whats up

lee.minho has named the chat **minsung**!

lee.minho has changed his nickname to min!

min has changed hanjisungs’s nickname to sung!

sung: <3

sung: idk honestly.

sung: its just that school is really stressing me out bc we have the showcase this semester and thats already enough to get my anxiety up

sung: im strugg;ing in math a lot and i dont even know hwy like

sung: math isnt my strong suit but its never been hard for me????

sung: and i know

sung: i know that im not super smart or whatever but i have good grades?

sung: like i have been doing fine in school

sung: fine enough ig

sung: and like shit idk

sung: just feels like nothign is going well

sung: and im trying!

sung: i really am trying.

sung: hhhhhh just ignore me

sung: idk why im putting all my shit on you

min: oh jisung,,

min: sungie, you know its okay to ask for help right?

min: you can’t do everything on your own

min: that’s what friends are for!!

min has sent an address to **minsung**!

min: come over

min: i have cheesecake

★★★

**minsung**

sung has named the chat **the minsung household ♥**!

sung: thank you for last night <3

min: its no problem sungie ^^

sung: no, really

sung: i don’t always like to act all serious in the gc bc,,, idk

sung: why would you want to talk to sad sung when you could talk to fun sung?

min: jisung.

min: i will Always be here for you. doesn’t matter whether its sad sung hours or fun sung hours. its still /you/, and that’s whats important ok? i always will want to talk to you.

★★★

**i love ******* @j_one

<33333333

**stan twice** @feelix

@j_one excuse??? tell me

**i love ******* @j_one

@feelix CHECK YOUR MESSAGES

★★★

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1: CODE MAGENTA!!!

soulmate #2 has sent an image to **jilix <33**!

soulmate #2: 

soulmate #2: we had a code magenta?¿¿

soulmate #1: no i just didnt want to use red as the color

soulmate #1: point of order!!!!!

soulmate #1: I Think I’m In Like With Minho Hyung

soulmate #2: [announcer voice] ladies and gentlemen hes passed the Denile phase

soulmate #1: ..first of fucking all,,,,,

soulmate #1: its Denial

soulmate #2: No Thoughts Head Empty

soulmate #1: .

soulmate #2: oKAY DAMN JUST TELL YOUR STORY

soulmate #1: FINALLY

soulmate #1: u know how it was lowk sad boi hrs yesterday???

soulmate #1: well i was being all whiny and annoying and !!!!!

soulmate #2: and????

soulmate #1: lemme just show u screen shots

soulmate #1 has sent three images to **jilix <33**!

soulmate #1: [screenshots.jpg]

soulmate #1: and after that i went to his dorm and we had cheesecake and watched a movie!!

soulmate #2: AWWWWWWW

soulmate #2: HE LIKES YOU!!!

soulmate #1: wdym

soulmate #1: minho hyung’s just a caring guy

soulmate #1: he would do that for all of his friends

soulmate #1: because thats what we are

soulmate #2: .

soulmate #2: [announcer voice] ladies and gentlemen,, i Regret to inform you that we are taking steps backwards

★★★

**lord give me the patience** @feelix

my friend is a Dumb Ass

**i love ******* @j_one

@feelix bitch what

**lord give me the patience** @feelix

@j_one You Need Not Know

**foxy boi** @jeongout

@feelix isnt it supposed to be lord give me the strength

**lord give me the patience** @feelix

@jeongout if the lord gave me any more strength there would be Death in the world

**stream zombie** @ksmin00

@feelix theres already death in the world???

**seungmin, its On Sight** @feelix

@ksmin00 I WONT HESITATE BITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minsung rise  
> also i added twitter stuff bc i thought it was a good way for them to subtweet/vague at each other in the future hehe  
> ALSO THE GO TRAILER>>>>>>
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> chandrew **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , sad bin **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , proud aussie **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
> **triple threat!!!** : 00 line minus hyunjin
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)**


	4. thinkin' about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [thinkin' about you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwFB0orKGzo) \- seventeen  
> im sorry this chapter is short pls forgive,,, i wanted to post today hhhhhh  
> also i live for maknae line interactions
> 
> ALSO I JUST NOTICED THIS OMG THANK U SM FOR 85 KUDOS???? i love u guys

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

babiest boy 🥺: did u know that slang is slang for short language???

babiest boy 🥺 has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

babiest boy 🥺: 

minnie world domination has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

minnie world domination: 

minnie world domination: also its 3am??? go to sleep

minnie world domination: youre a wittle baby

babiest boy 🥺: no im not!!!

minnie world domination: name^

babiest boy 🥺: plus 3am isnt a time

babiest boy 🥺: its a Feeling.

lovely minho: what’s with all the edgelords in this chat

lovely minho: **@felix.yongbok.lee** felix why are all of your friends depressed

proud aussie: You Know My Name, Not My Story

chandrew: I Know Your Name And Your Story

chandrew: once upon a time

chandrew: there was a boy

minnie world domination: chan

lovely minho: hyung

minnie world domination: no need to call me hyung ;)

proud aussie: GOTTEMMMMM

lovely minho: i will remember this betrayl

minnie world domination: anyways

minnie world domination: i mean this in the Nicest Way Possible

minnie world domination: Shut The Fuck Up

minnie world domination: Bitches Are Trying To Sleep

lovely minho: its true, im bitches

★★★

**kkami baby** @emperorhwang

hes so caring???? heart eyes

**foxy boi** @jeongout

@emperorhwang is this about ********

**kkami baby** @emperorhwang

@jeongout in the wise words of felix yongbok lee: You Need Not Know

**i love ******* @j_one

@emperorhwang @feelix yONgbOk IM CRYING

**hyunjin, jisung, its On Sight** @feelix

@emperorhwang @j_one 🔪🔪🔪

★★★

**triple threat!!!**

dance: guyssss

vocals: yes?

dance: **@jisunghans** i need everyone online for a vote!!

dance: **@jisunghans @jisunghans @jisunghans**

dance: **@jisunghans @jisunghans**

rap: WHAT

dance: should i add hyunjin and make this the 00 liner chat???

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

babiest boy 🥺: why is everyone dead??

**triple threat!!!**

rap: o

rap: sure

vocals: ^

dance has added hwangjin to **triple threat!!!**!

dance has named the chat **quadruple threat!!!!**!

dance has changed hwangjin’s nickname to visuals!

visuals: owo

visuals: thank u uwu

visuals: also whats this

vocals: 2000 kids chat!

visuals: alr ^^ (seungmin?)

vocals: yesss

vocals: rap = sung and dance = felix

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

babiest boy 🥺: hellooooo

**quadruple threat!!!!**

rap: oh wait

rap: should we add jeongin and make it a kids chat

rap: ?

★★★

**:/** @jeongout

rip me i guess

★★★

**quadruple threat!!!!**

dance has added yang.in to **quadruple threat!!!!**!

dance: uhhhh idk what to name you

dance: this is the kids only chat btw

vocals: dance = lix, rap = sung, visuals = jin

visuals: !!!

visuals: i thought of a name

visuals has changed yang.in’s nickname to center!

visuals: also this gc name is hurting my eyes

visuals has named the chat **threat.** !

center: u-

center: u-uwu

center: feeling the love rn!!

dance: fuck class everyone get to the coffee shop at holmes hall in 5

dance has sent an address to **threat.**!

rap: imm r u nn i ngt her e rn

visuals: see you there!!

vocals: omw

center: ^^^

★★★

**bob** @jeongout

@feelix @emperorhwang @j_one @ksmin00 

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0a/65/c6/0a65c60a6ca836ff3d202f94ba94bb6a.jpg)

baby line meet up!!

**peter** @j_one

@jeongout uwu

**sam** @emperorhwang

@jeongout !!!!<33

**felix** @feelix

@jeongout mwah

★★★

**dad chan** @bangbang

ah hes so cute

**dad chan** @bangbang

@bangbang Must Protecc

**father of cats** @dancingminho

@bangbang its funny how theres more than one boy in the photo but we all know who you’re talking about

**yohh** @spearbin

@bangbang hyung whats your damage

**peter** @j_one

@bangbang @spearbin 69420

**dad chan** @bangbang

@dancingminho @spearbin @j_one fuck u all

**done.** @bangbang

I Will Remember This.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> chandrew **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , sad bin **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , proud aussie **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**


	5. not mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minnie world domination: is everyone /else/ free for valentines
> 
> lovely minho: no
> 
> pretty pretty: oh god are we having another chan situation
> 
> lovely minho: no??? i have a Date
> 
> sad bin: wha
> 
> cutie sungie: what
> 
> proud aussie: WHAT THE SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [not mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crecrLp0iCE) \- day6  
> surprise i posted again instead of finishing my stupid history internal hhhhh how is that i can write so much for my fics while i cant write 100 words for school

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

pretty pretty: hey gays

sad bin: *guys

pretty pretty: I Said What I Said.

pretty pretty: anyways

pretty pretty: so

cutie sungie: what is it

pretty pretty: valentines day is coming up

pretty pretty: and 8 out of 8 people in this chat are single

pretty pretty: so i was thinking we should hang out¿

pretty pretty: only if u want tho

chandrew: yikes i can’t

cutie sungie: u have a date??

chandrew: its not a date!

chandrew: bambam just wanted to hang out

babiest boy 🥺: oh

pretty pretty: :///

★★★

**how do u know,, im not big** @dabdab

@bangbang AHAHAHA Check Your Messages

**dad chan** @bangbang

@dabdab ok??

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

chandrew: YOU FUCKS

chanathan has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

chanathan: [screenshots.jpg]

chandrew: **@hwangjin** WHY DID BAMBAM JUST TEXT ME THAT YOURE INTEROGATING HIM???

chandrew: what s going on

pretty pretty: IM JUST A CURIOUS PERSON OKAY

chandrew: I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT WASN’T A DATE

pretty pretty: STOP YELLING AT ME

chandrew: HE HAS A BOYFRIEND

babiest boy 🥺: oh!

cutie sungie: who????

chandrew: yall know yugyeom? 

proud aussie: KIM YUGYEOM???

proud aussie: HIT THE STAGE KIM YUGYEOM????

pretty pretty: F U CK THATS HIM? I KNEW HE SOUNDED FAMILIAR

pretty pretty: DANCE G O D

lovely minho: did someone call for me

minnie world domination: Everyone Shut Up

cutie sungie: For Why

minnie world domination: I HAV E THIRTY UNREAD MESSAGES FROM THIS CHAT LET ME CATCH UP

lovely minho: oh shit same

minnie world domination: ok done

minnie world domination: is everyone /else/ free for valentines

lovely minho: no

pretty pretty: oh god are we having another chan situation

lovely minho: no??? i have a Date

sad bin: wha

cutie sungie: what

proud aussie: WHAT THE SHIT

proud aussie: WITH WHOM???

lovely minho: this girl at dance??

chandrew: ?????

chandrew: lee minho has a date with a girl,,,,, aight bet

lovely minho: EXCUSE

lovely minho: HWATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??

lovely minho: do i not look like someone who could get a date????

chandrew: no u Look Like you would date

lovely minho: then what¿??

babiest boy 🥺: Hes Saying That Youre A Gay

lovely minho: and

proud aussie: THERES A LOT OF GIRLS IN OUR CLASS W H O IS IT?

lovely minho: uhhhh

lovely minho: do u lot know lisa manoban

pretty pretty: liSAAAA!!!

pretty pretty: THE BEST DANCER IVE EVER SEEN LISA??

babiest boy 🥺: damn i figured u were popular but not That popular

lovely minho: oh so u do know her

sad bin: why are u going on a date w her?

lovely minho: bc she asked? lol

lovely minho: and shes a good dancer

lovely minho: whats up with the third degree here

★★★

**loss.jpg** @j_one

ope

**loss.jpg** @j_one

there goes my heart!!

**loss.jpg** @j_one

didnt think i /actually/ caught feelings but i guess not!!!

**loss.jpg** @j_one

disappointed but not surprised

★★★

**stream zombie** @ksmin00

not to be that guy but did he just meme his own heartbreak 

**ono.** @feelix

@ksmin00 im halfway between worried and proud

★★★

**felix.yongbok.lee and darkchangbin**

felix.yongbok.lee: listen,,,, not to expose™ anyone but

felix.yongbok.lee: im worried about someone and i need a favor

felix.yongbok.lee: can u text minho for the deets

darkchangbin: oh

darkchangbin: about his date?

felix.yongbok.lee: yeah

darkchangbin: i was gonna anyways

darkchangbin: something smells fishy and its not the sushi in the fridge

felix.yongbok.lee has named the chat **scotland yard**!

felix.yongbok.lee has changed his nickname to detective lee!

detective lee: change urs too

darkchangbin has changed his nickname to detective seo!

detective seo: pleasure working with you

**♡ minmin and binbin ♡**

binbin: You Dumb Piece Of Shit

minmin: FOR WHY AM I GETTING BULLIED???

binbin: BECAUSE YOU MADE JISUNG SAD??

minmin: WHY WOULD HE BE SAD

binbin: bitch.

binbin: HES LITERALLY VAGUING YOU ON TWITTER????

minmin: no hes not wtf bin

minmin: we barely know each otehr

minmin: and he clearly has a crush on someone else, so

minmin has sent an image to **♡ minmin and binbin ♡**!

i love *****  
@j_one   
<33333333 4:57 PM - 7 February 2020  2  57 

minmin: :///

binbin: wh

minmin: he obviously likes this ***** guy so im just trying to give him space :/

binbin: .

minmin: dont . me 

minmin: do you know how many people have 5 letters in their names??

minmin: i just want him to notice me

minmin: WAIT I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT

binbin: wait

binbin: omfg

binbin: minho u didnt

binbin: ARE U TRYING TO MAKE HIM JEALOUS ASDSFJSKDJ

minmin: .

_read by minmin!_

**chan’s kitchen**

sandwich: **@lee.minho @lee.minho**

sandwich: **@bangchan** DAD HES IGNORING ME

head chef: minhooooo

spork: what

sandwich: .

sandwich: i see how it is

head chef: min why are you ignoring binnie binnie?

spork: HE WAS TRYING TO GET ME TO TALK ABOUT ~FEELINGS~

sandwich: SO WERE YOU OR WERE YOU NOT TRYING TO MAKE HIM JEALOUS

spork: i plead the fifth

sandwich: THIS IS KOREA DUMBASS

★★★

**Looking For A New Roommate** @spearbin

my friends are fucking Dumb.

**his roommate** @dancingminho

@spearbin @ me next time bitch

**Looking For A New Roommate** @spearbin

@dancingminho .

**his roommate** @dancingminho

@spearbin AND @ EVERYONE ASKING TO BE HIS ROOMMATE

**his roommate** @dancingminho

@spearbin ITS ME THE SPOT IS FILLED

★★★

**chan’s kitchen**

head chef: hold up is it this lisa?

head chef has sent an image to **chan’s kitchen**!

head chef:

spork: ye

spork: u know her?

head chef: yeah shes in my math class,,,, ᶦ ᵗʰᵒᵘᵍʰᵗ ˢʰᵉ ˡᶦᵏᵉᵈ ʲᵉⁿⁿᶦᵉ

sandwich: u wanna know what would be funny

head chef: what

sandwich: if she was going on a date with minho to try to make jennie jealous while he makes jisung jealous lol

spork: haha yeah

**dance dance (with me, everybody 1 2 3)**

dancing king: LISA

dancing king: WEVE BEEN HAD

★★★

**crying and shaking** @dancingminho

eye- when did these fools get so smart

**dad chan** @bangbang

@dancingminho We Can All See This

★★★

**dance dance (with me, everybody 1 2 3)**

dancing queen: ???

dancing queen: does this have something to do with your cryptic tweets

dancing king: yeahsomyfriendslowkeyfoundoutthatyouweretryingtomakejenniejealousandtheythinkimtryingtomakejisungjealouswhichmakesnosensebecauseidonthaveacrushonhimsowhydotheythinkido

dancing queen: b r e a t h s

dancing king: yeah so my friends lowkey found out that you were trying to make jennie jealous and they think im trying to make jisung jealous which makes no sense because i dont have a crush on him so why do they think i do

dancing queen: well,,,

dancing queen: lets tackle your problem first

dancing queen: what do you think of him

dancing king: well obviously hes cute as shit and i really wanna pinch his little jeekies and when we watched a movie the other day he was just?? so??? cute??? how can one be so cute

dancing king: he fell asleep on me and when he woke up i Died he was so soft

dancing queen: .

dancing king: ono.

dancing king: holy shiet

dancing king: i like jisung

★★★

**feelings** @dancingminho

@lalalisa i am Dumbass

**jennie stan** @lalalisa

@dancingminho yes

**Looking For A New Roommate** @spearbin

@dancingminho was i right

**feelings** @dancingminho

@spearbin .

**Looking For A New Roommate** @spearbin

@dancingminho Was I Right.

**feelings? caught** @dancingminho

@spearbin ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what u think abt the pacing,, i tried making it slow down but it Didn't Happen
> 
> ALSO WTF BRO THAT TWEET WAS SO HARD TO PUT IN I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO CODE SO I HAD TO LEARN JSKSJSKJKS IM SCREAMING
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> chandrew **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , sad bin **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , proud aussie **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**


	6. anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chandrew: what does that even mean
> 
> sad bin: fuckgn boomer
> 
> sad bin: its like,
> 
> sad bin: interesting: boring, old
> 
> sad bin: inch resting: respectable
> 
> sad bin: centremetre running: up and coming, terrifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [anti](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwS_XO3-A3w) \- zico  
> ahhhh we reached 100 kudos!! thank u all for supporting this fic haha ily all

felix.yongbok.lee has added bangchan, yang.in, kimseungminnie, darkchangbin, and hwangjin to the chat!

felix.yongbok.lee has named the chat **help**!

felix.yongbok.lee has changed his nickname to lixie!

lixie has changed bangchan’s nickname to channie!

lixie has changed yang.in’s nickname to innie!

lixie has changed kimseungminnie’s nickname to minnie!

lixie has changed darkchangbin’s nickname to binnie!

lixie has changed hwangjin’s nickname to just hyunjin!

lixie: read chat name pls

just hyunjin: YOU BITCH

just hyunjin has changed lixie’s nickname to felicks!

felicks has changed just hyunjin’s nickname to bitch jin!

channie: now now girls

channie: youre all cute

innie: what about me

channie: ur cutest little baby

innie: hm

minnie: CAN WE GET TO TH E POINT OF THE CHAT PLS

binnie: ^

binnie: although i think i have a Vague idea

felicks: ok so

felicks: you might have noticed that this chat is missing sum ppl

minnie: yeah minsung??

felicks: im also assuming yall saw what went down on twitter

innie: oh so its about That

felicks: yeah.

felicks: idk what to do 

felicks: DADDDDD

channie: yes yes

channie: uh

channie: ig there’s 3 options????

channie: 1) let them figure it out

channie: 2) interfere

channie: 3) get more info

innie: idk abt this

channie: personally i think it would be cute

innie has named the chat **ss minsung**!

innie: I Will Go Down With This Ship

minnie: lmao why

bitch jin: yeah why

**☆ innie + ☾ jinnie**

☾ jinnie: jk i Know why

☾ jinnie: wink wonk

☆ innie: better get used to winking

☾ jinnie: why

☆ innie: im about to stab u in the eye

★★★

**911 i have an emergency** @emperorhwang

SOMENONE HELP ME ASDFJKLSD

**:D** @jeongout

the deed has been done.

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

lovely minho: what the fuck just happened on twit

pretty pretty has sent a video to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

pretty pretty: HELP HE S CHASING MEASJFHASFH

pretty pretty: just kidding haha i love jeongin!

minnie world domination: ominous

minnie world domination: **@yang.in** did u take his phone

pretty pretty: no of course not minnie my precious baby i lvoe u sosoooo muchjfoewijsdcnv

pretty pretty: I J US TGOT MY PHON E BACK 

pretty pretty: IM HIDIN G IN TH EBA TH ROOM 

proud aussie: so he typed that

proud aussie: centermetre running,,,,,

chandrew: what does that even mean

sad bin: fuckgn boomer

sad bin: its like,

sad bin: interesting: boring, old

sad bin: inch resting: respectable

sad bin: centermetre running: up and coming, terrifying

proud aussie: finally someone who understands <33

★★★

**chocolate - day6** @ksmin00

As One Ship Sinks, Another Rises

**shut up** @feelix

@ksmin00 IT HASNT SUNK YET I HAVE HOPE but also ???

★★★

**testing the waters** @dancingminho

hmm

**lifeguard** @spearbin

@dancing minho dont test the waters you Can’t Swim

★★★

**chan’s kitchen**

sandwich: hey

sandwich: what are u abt to do???

spork: ? what

sandwich: .

sandwich: What Are You Gonna Do

spork: sir,,, this is a mcdonalds

head chef: no, pls

spork: I Said, This Is A Mcdonalds

head chef: bye

sandwich: minho be serious for a second

spork: “I Said, This Is A Mcdonalds”

sandwich: fine,,,

sandwich: what are you Mcgonna do

spork: directly ask him sum

spork: bc

spork: i think jisung is avoiding me???

spork: usually i see him at the dance studio but he hasnt been there

spork: kinda sad abt it tbh

head chef: oh min,,,

head chef: why do u think hes avoiding you

spork: I DONT KNOW

sandwich: think abt it

spork: what?

sandwich: u bitch

sandwich: i said,,,, fucking Mcthink about it

spork: oh ok

head chef: when did it start…..

spork: after i told the gc about my date

head chef: now Why would he be sad about it

spork: HOW WOULD I KNOW

spork: ITS TECHNICALLY NOT EVEN A REAL DATE??

spork: bc me and lisa are using each other ig?????

spork: oh go d do you think the reason why hes ig noiring me is bc he fou nd out

spork: tha t i lik e him??

sandwich: oh no

sandwich: where are u 

spork: do rm 

spork: com e pl s i can t typoe

head chef: bin go i can send you the notes from the lecture later

head chef: min deep breaths okay?

head chef: jisung isnt like jaewon

head chef: hes a good kid

head chef: we’re Not having a repeat of freshman year, yeah?

spork: ok ay

★★★

**chan’s kitchen**

sandwich has sent an image to **chan’s kitchen**!

sandwich: 

sandwich: minho: lassoed

spork: bin,,, ily but Never say that again

head chef: alr

head chef: back to the Topic

spork: oh i was gonna ask him something but like either direct in priv chats or @ him on the gc so i could see if he was gonna ignore me

spork: i mean,,, he did leave his hoodie behind

spork: i could ask him if he wants it back

★★★

**oh boy** @bangbang

the cliches,,,,,

**oh boy** @bangbang

@bangbang will he even want it back orrr

**oh boy** @bangbang

@bangbang maybe he wants to see ***** in it wink wonk @spearbin

**OH.** @spearbin

@bangbang centremeter running,,,, we shall see how it turns out

**(will) test the waters** @dancingminho

@bangbang @spearbin I’m Doing It

★★★

**ss minsung**

felicks: **@bangchan @darkchangbin** did u guys come up with a plan or sum???

channie: yes

binnie: no

binnie: fuck

bitch jin: .

channie: alr i assume yall saw twitter,,,,

innie: u know what they say abt assuming

bitch jin: iT mAKeS aN aSs oUT oF yOu aND mE

channie: youre a pain in the ass

felicks: i thought you liked a little pain in the ass 😉😜😜

minnie: SKSJDKDLSJ

bitch jin: FELIX IM SCRE A MING

channie: fuck you guys im a top

binnie: guess daddy chan is here again

innie: hope daddy chan is here to stay 🙏🙏

channie: asdj;aflksdjf

bitch jin: JEONGISNODKJLNC

★★★

**KING JEONGIN** @emperorhwang

FUCKING LEGEND

**dazed and confused** @j_one

@emperorhwang am i missing out on sum

**what can i do - day6** @ksmin00

@emperorhwang @j_one Yes You Are

★★★

**ss minsung**

minnie: chan panic gay doesnt suit you

binnie: try Disaster Gay

minnie: YEs

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

minnie world domination has changed chandrew’s nickname to disaster gay!

disaster gay: eye-

disaster gay: i cant argue it

disaster gay: quick minho

disaster gay: do the thing **@lee.minho**

lovely minho: what

lovely minho: right now?????

disaster gay: There Is Never A Perfect Time

sad bin: Is Time Real

minnie world domination: everyone Shut Up

lovely minho: thanks

lovely minho: yeah so

lovely minho: uh

proud aussie: **@jisunghans @jisunghans** im doing the lord’s work

proud aussie: JISUNG U TRICK ASS BITCH GET ON YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW

cutie sungie: biTCH???? SQUARE TF UP

lovely minho: jisung,,,,

lovely minho: u left your hoodie at mines??

lovely minho: when you came over for movie night

cutie sungie: oh

cutie sungie: oka y 

★★★

**threat.**

rap: alr bitches i need Help

rap: what should i do?????

visuals: go get it back?????

visuals: duh

center: agreed^

vocals: yeah sung, Man Up

dance: secure the bag

rap: hhhhh im so scared what if he figures it out 

dance: c h i l e

visuals: what, that u have a crush on him?

rap: BITCH AM I THAT OBVIOUS

vocals: yes

center: yes

visuals: yes

dance: yes

rap: fuck shit bitch 

rap has sent an image to **threat.**!

rap: 

dance: JKSDJLS

dance: RESPOND TO HIJM U CRACKHEAD U JUST LEFT HIM HANGIN

rap: OK FUCK

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

cutie sungie: alr are u free rn

lovely minho: yeah

cutie sungie: ok im coming over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz for cliffhanger,,,, pls comment i thrive off validation from strangers (excluding the gc,,,, yall know who u are!!! yay)
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> disaster gay **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , sad bin **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , proud aussie **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**


	7. gloomy star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why have you been avoiding me lately?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [gloomy star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GfcwGH32zk) \- airman  
> this is short bc i have a longish one for tmr that ive already written wink wonk~  
> for the groupchat <3333

After checking his reflection and messing with his hair a bit, Jisung sighs and finally leaves the dorm to begin the walk to Minho and Changbin’s shared apartment, flinching just a little when a gust of wind hits him as soon as he steps outside his building. He sighs and just starts speed-walking towards the apartment, but slows down to give himself some time to think.

“Alright Jisung, let’s get this bread,” he whispers under his breath. Well, the bread _and_ his hoodie, he amends as he sticks his hands into the back pocket of his jeans in an attempt to keep them warm against the wind. 

When he finally gets to the apartment building, Jisung is ~~panicking~~ slightly worried. Just a smidge. After getting in the elevator and pressing the button for floor 5, he decides to pull out his phone.

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1: FELIX 

soulmate #2: ye

soulmate #1: IM PANICKED HELP

soulmate #2: big sighs

**threat.**

rap: hey moving here to chat instead bc felix is a little shit

vocals: surprise! - day6 but no one is surprised

dance: HEY

dance: IF IM A LITTLE SHIT THEN YOURE A BIG SHIT

rap: WTF WHY

dance: bc youre older??? wdym why

rap: AGE DOESNBT MATTER IN THIS SITUATION

visuals: 👀👀

center has sent an image to **threat.**!

center: 

center: FBI OPEN UP

**jilix <33**

soulmate #2: youre feeling better now arent you

soulmate #1: you sneaky bitch

soulmate #1 has sent an image to **jilix <33**!

soulmate #1: 

soulmate #2 has sent an image to **jilix <33**!

soulmate #2: 

★★★

_Beep._ The elevator doors slide open, and Jisung finds himself mechanically walking to the apartment. He stands outside the door for a while and takes a breath before he knocks on the door, once, twice, three times and fuck, Minho answers the door looking effortlessly beautiful, wearing a soft pink sweater tucked into light wash jeans with his hair tousled ever so slightly. Jisung gulps and enters the apartment.

“So-” he starts, but Minho grabs his hands and starts rubbing them and shit, Jisung already know that his face is heating up and the tips of his ears are bright red. Jisung doesn’t however, notice that a wash of pink tints Minho’s face as well.

“Sungie,” he starts and Jisung already feels himself melting at the nickname.

“Your cheeks and hands are so red! If you were cold, you should have told me or something. I could have brought your hoodie over instead of you walking to me,” Minho said while pushing his bottom lip out into a pout. Grinning, Jisung pushes his finger into Minho’s lip and watches as his expression changes before he realizes what he’s done. 

“H-hyung, I-” Jisung panicks as he retracts his hand. “I didn’t mean to do that, I swear, it’s just that-” is all Minho can hear as Jisung’s voice gets progressively smaller and smaller (or maybe his heartbeat got louder and louder, but that’s for him to know).

“Hey, no harm done right? Just come inside already,” Minho said, shooting him a grin. “My heart fluttered a bit,” he declares loudly as he leads Jisung to the couch where his gray hoodie lay, folded up all nicely. Jisung feels his own heart flutter (well, shake would be a better word to describe it. Minho makes his heart shake) at the thought that the Minho would be affected by _his_ own ministrations. He pushes down his feelings to opt for a sideways smile at the dancer and takes a seat on the couch.

“So,” Jisung starts again. “What’s the real reason for asking me here, hyung? You know I would’ve let you keep my hoodie.” At the incredulous look Minho gives him for that, he amends. “At least for a while.”

Minho hesitates before he begins to speak, and oh god, Jisung thinks he knows where this conversation is going. 

“Why have you been avoiding me lately?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont kill me


	8. rain on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hi hello - day6** @ksmin00  
> @dancingminho contrary to popular belief,,, putting lol at the end of something doesn’t make it any less sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [rain on me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBUW8_ckNc8) \- joji (slowed)  
> here's the promised chapter!! hope u enjoy <3

“Why have you been avoiding me lately?”

The question hangs in the air, and in the dead silence that follows, Jisung feels like he’s been caught. He must look a sight, eyes blown wide open and mouth gaping in shock at the directness of the question at the way that Minho’s looking at him. He almost expects the older man to take pity on him, but Minho simply waits for his answer.

“What do you mean? I’ve just been busy,” he says after a too long pause. The lie is almost painfully obvious, but Minho doesn’t call him out on it.

“Alright, Sungie.” There’s a hint of something sad in Minho’s eyes, but Jisung doesn’t dare to stare into his eyes for too long, choosing to instead drop his eyes to the hoodie in his lap.

“Just- just make sure to come by the studio when you can, alright? I’ve missed seeing you there.” Jisung twitched at that.

“Hyung, you know that I go there?” he asks in a small voice. In a smaller, almost wondering voice, he whispers, “And you noticed that I haven’t been going?”

“Of course I notice you! How could someone not notice someone as cute as our little Sungie,” Minho coos as he pokes Jisung’s cheek. On instinct, Jisung sucks in his cheeks and bites down.

“Ow! What the fu-”

“Hyung, it was instinct!” Jisung gleefully shouts as he jumps off the couch to get away from Minho.

“Then wipe that smirk off your face before I come over there to wipe it off for you!” is Minho’s only response as he slowly gets up, hands outstretched in preparation for an attack. Jisung screeches as the other man chases him in circles around the couch. Finally, they tire themselves out- or so Jisung thinks. He was slightly sweaty from the whole ordeal, and pauses to fan himself. In his moment of weakness, Minho attacks. He leaps over the couch in a move that in Jisung’s opinion is frankly, offensively graceful and pins him down.

“I got you now, Sungie~” he chirps into his ear. Then, in a complete one-eighty from his previous demeanor, Minho hones in onto Jisung and gives him a startlingly intense look and god, Jisung knows that this isn’t exactly the right time to be thinking _those thoughts_ who could blame him? He’s got his crush’s arms around him, and Minho is practically laying on his body and smoldering at him. And Jisung is, after all, only a young man.

“What’s that look for?” Jisung asks as he feels his body flush all over from the proximity of his hyung. “If you got something to say, then spit it out,” he challenges. He feels instant regret when Minho’s (perfect, plump, biteable) lips that were curved up into a smirk flatten out into a more serious look.

“Does the reason why you were ignoring me have to do with my date with Lisa on Valentine’s Day?” and shit, he knew it. Jisung knew he’d been too fucking obvious on Twitter, goddamit, but he carefully schooled his features into something definitely _not_ resembling panic as he dug around for a believeable excuse.

“Of course hyung! I wanted you to hang out with all of us on Valentine’s Day,” he says while giving Minho the Face™- the one that makes all the aunties in the cafeteria give him an extra servings and the only one that has ever made Seungmin give him a fry. When Minho’s gaze suddenly changes into something Jisung can’t quite understand, he panicks.

“WITH ALL OF OUR FRIENDS,” he says too loudly and sees Minho wince at the volume. “I want you to come hang out with our friends, because we’re friends right? I’m glad that you’re my friend.”

Minho’s face shutters, and he carefully lifts himself off of Jisung.

“Don’t worry Sung, the date isn’t real. I mean, yes, I’m going on a date with her, but it’s just so she can make Jennie jealous,” Minho says, head turned up to the ceiling. Confusedly, Jisung looks up as well and internally coos at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck onto it. And- what?

“The date’s not real?” he repeats, and Minho’s slight nod confirms it. “Then you can come hang out with us all! Minus Chan hyung, of course. It’ll be so much fun with everyone!” Jisung beams. He knows he’s being a little too obvious that he’s happy about the date being fake, but he figures that he could play it off as being excited to spend time with the whole group.

When Jisung waves a goodbye to Minho and leaves with a bounce in his step and his hoodie safely in his possession, he doesn’t realize that Minho’s smile is paper thin.

★★★

_yesterday_

**dance dance (with me, everybody 1 2 3)**

dancing queen: mini hoee

dancing queen: now that you’re Aware of your crush

dancing queen: you should ask him out!!!

dancing king: .

dancing king: he doesnt like me back tho

dancing queen: sure jan

dancing queen: but fine

dancing queen: what about you try asking him out on a ””””””hangout””””” on valentines??

dancing queen: im confident enough to ask jennie

dancing king: THATS BECAUSE YOURE DATING AND YOU ONLY ASKED ME BECAUSE YOU WANTED HER TO PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOU

dancing queen: no comment.

dancing queen: (also he likes you back. duh)

dancing king: (just because its in parentheses doesn’t mean i Cannot Read It)

dancing queen: look, just bring up the topic okay???

dancing queen: do it for noona

dancing king: or what

dancing queen: :)

dancing king: okokokokok ill ask okay??

dancing queen: lmk how it goes 😉😉

★★★

**im drowning** @dancingminho

oops! i did it again but

**im drowning** @dancingminho

@dancingminho but You played with my heart

**im drowning** @dancingminho

@dancingminho idk why im rambling on twit

**im drowning** @dancingminho

@dancingminho gonna pull a @ksmin00

**when you love(?) someone - day6** @dancingminho

@dancingminho i think its just a crush so why did it hurt so much when you said you loved being my friend? lol

**hi hello - day6** @ksmin00

@dancingminho contrary to popular belief,,, putting lol at the end of something doesn’t make it any less sad

**hi hello - day6** @ksmin00

@dancingminho also, text me


	9. bye bye my blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunny: heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i don’t know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩❤️💋👩 said 🗣 it’s my fault 😢 it’s my fault 🤦🏻♂️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪 i think it’s best 👍🏻 I put my heart ❤️ on ice 🧊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [bye bye my blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbhK3wMXluE) \- yerin baek  
> (also im sorry this ch sucks but i just wanted to write,,, forgive me)  
> ((i dont know how to pace things))

**threat.**

rap: GUYS GUESS WHATTTT

visuals: what

center: what

dance: what

vocals: i think i know

rap: shut up min

rap: ANYWAYS GUYSSSS

rap: MINHO SAID THAT THE DATE WAS FOR LISA TO MAKE JENNIE JEALOUS

center: oh tea?

rap: IM SO #BLESSED?????

rap: HES COMING WITH US ON V DAYYYYY

**scotland yard**

detective lee: binnie hyung!!!

detective lee: i have info on 

detective lee: the Date

★★★

**soft for now** @spearbin

when he calls me that,,,, heart eyes bitch😍😍 

★★★

**scotland yard**

detective seo: pixie

detective seo: *lixie oops

detective lee: noooo i like pixie!!!!

detective lee has changed his nickname to pixie lixie!

pixie lixie: wait this chat doesn’t make sense then

pixie lixie has named the chat **the sanctuary✨**!

pixie lixie has changed detective seo’s nickname to fairy binnie!

pixie lixie: there we go

★★★

**soft** ~~**for now** ~~ **forever, bitch** @spearbin

when he calls me that,,,, heart eyes bitch😍😍 pART 2

★★★

**the sanctuary✨**

fairy binnie: i like these names

pixie lixie: me tooooo!!!

pixie lixie: i think i like you _(unsent)_

pixie lixie: anyways you wanted the deets right?

fairy binnie: yup

fairy binnie: oh but we have a minsung chat now

fairy binnie: put it there?

pixie lixie: ok uwu

**ss minsung**

felicks: hey fuckers listen up

channie: Sorry, I’m Deaf

minnie: damn old age hasn’t been good to you

bitch jin: [REST.]

innie: lix are u spilling the tea or not

felicks has sent three images to **ss minsung**!

felix: [screenshots.jpg]

channie: i called it oml

channie has changed his nickname to god!

binnie has changed god’s nickname to chan!

chan: ouch

binnie: so

felicks: also,,,,

felicks: twitter,,,,,,

innie: yeah he was subtweeting like no tomorrow

bitch jin: minnie youre gonna talk to him right???

minnie: yeah

minnie: am worried

bitch jin: awwww

★★★

**queen billie** @emperorhwang

hes perfect im swooning!!!

**queen billie** @emperorhwang

😍😍

**more &more **@feelix

@emperorhwang You’re Not As Discreet As You Think You Are

★★★

**lee.minho and kimseungminnie**

kimseungminnie: hey you didnt text me so here i am

kimseungminnie: texting first

lee.minho: what

kimseungminnie: firstly het your own twitter quirk

lee.minho: im not het

kimseungminnie: haha.

kimseungminnie: isnt that the problem here???

lee.minho: wdym lol

kimseungminnie has named the chat **this is an intervention**!

lee.minho has named the chat **i dont need an intervention**!

kimseungminnie has changed his nickname to puppy!

lee.minho has named the chat **2min**!

puppy has changed lee.minho’s nickname to bunny!

puppy: ok fine you can have that chat name

puppy: its not gonna change the content tho

bunny: aww these are cutie names 🥺🥺

puppy: ik

puppy: its bc im cute~~

bunny: u are!! 😉😉

puppy: ope😳

puppy: (is this why jisungs always flustered)

bunny: why would he get flustered

bunny: he clearly thinks of me as a friend so he wouldnt get those feelings about me lol,,

puppy: .

★★★

**rescue me - day6** @ksmin00

“contrary to popular belief,,, putting lol at the end of something doesn’t make it any less sad” @dancingminho can’t believe i gotta repeat myself,,, are ya deaf

**when you love(?) someone - day6** @dancingminho

@ksmin00 hey Fuck You

**when you love(?) someone - day6** @dancingminho

@ksmin00 these ears are wideeeeee open

★★★

**2min**

puppy: come back u lil bitch

bunny: im ngl that hurt a bit

puppy: good

bunny: Ouch.

puppy: Do You Want A Bandaid

bunny: Bandaids Won’t Fix A Broken Heart

bunny: Oh No

bunny: its not what it looks like i swear

_read by puppy!_

★★★

**2min**

bunny: i take it back its exactly what it looks like

bunny: now that you know

bunny: you gotta help a man out

_read by puppy!_

**ss minsung**

minnie has sent four images to **ss minsung**!

minnie: [screenshots.jpg]

innie: and i oop-

innie: also those names are so cute??? what

channie: minmin sail????

bitch jin: excuse me

innie: ooooooo

bitch jin: only minsung in my sacred chat

felicks: firstly,,, its my chat

binnie: whats your second point

felicks: its Secret

minnie: moving right along

minnie: im just passing off tea

minnie: ill brb i gotta do some Deep Talks™ 

bitch jin: byeeee

**2min**

puppy: hey im back

bunny: oh thank god

bunny: anyways im assuming u know whats going on???

puppy: gimmie the synopsis

bunny: 1) i like jisung

bunny: 2) lisa wanted attention from jennie

bunny: 3) fake date to make them jealous

bunny: 4) me thinking??? why do i want to make jisung jealo- OH

bunny: 5) seollenda me likey

bunny: 6) he ignore me

bunny: 7) i use hoodie as bait and he comes over + we have some talks

bunny: 8) i was gonna ask him on a date but he only wants to be friends

bunny: 9) heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i don’t know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩❤️💋👩 said 🗣 it’s my fault 😢 it’s my fault 🤦🏻♂️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪 i think it’s best 👍🏻 I put my heart ❤️ on ice 🧊

puppy: i

puppy: i see

puppy: why is your heart broke???

bunny: are u jared, 19???? u cant read????

★★★

**when you love(?) someone - day6** @dancingminho

i may be deaf but @ksmin00 is Blind As Fuck

**warning! - day6** @ksmin00

@dancingminho u want me to expose you right here right now????

**just kidding!** @dancingminho

@ksmin00 ^^^^^^

★★★

**2min**

bunny: ok so

puppy: heres my q

puppy: why do you think sung just wants to be friends???

puppy: did he explicitly say that

bunny: well

bunny: it was implied??

puppy: listen,

puppy: jisung likes you a lot ok

bunny: yeah

bunny: as a Friend

puppy: oH MY GOD

puppy: fuck this

bunny: language

puppy: no

puppy: desperate times call for desperate measures

**ss minsung**

minnie has added lee.minho to the chat!

felicks: what the fuck????

innie: uh

lee.minho: kim seungmin what the fuck is this chat.

minnie: desperate times call for desperate measures

minnie: you weren’t listening

minnie: this is a vibe check from god

chan: ☕☕

lee.minho: CHAN WTF YOU DIDNT TELL ME ABOUT THIS

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

lovely minho: this chat name gets more and more appropriate as time goes on

**ss minsung**

binnie: calm down

lee.minho: binnie u piece of shit u didnt tell me either???

lee.minho: im getting a divorce

binnie: NO WAIT I LOVE YOU

felicks: only minsung in my sacred chat

bitch jin: wtf

bitch jin: thats fucking plagarism

felicks: Only Minsung In My Sacred Chat, Bitch

chan: kids pls

lee.minho: anyways

lee.minho: me n jisung are friends and yeah

lee.minho: i like him

lee.minho: but

lee.minho: im not gonna let my feelings fuck up another relationship

lee.minho: so.

lee.minho: stay out of it.

lee.minho has sent an image to **ss minsung**!

lee.minho: 

lee.minho has left **ss minsung**!

innie: jisung likes you too

innie: gdi i was too late

bitch jin: f

minnie: shit

minnie: this is not what i wanted to happen

binnie: its alr guys we’ll talk to minho

chan: ^

felicks: wait what did he mean by /another/ relationship

chan: thats

chan: maybe another time ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i admit it was Not supposed to go like that but here we are!!  
> a sprinkle of minho backstory  
> changlix even though i said i was focusing on minsung oops istg they just write themselves  
> sum good platonic 2min  
> minchanbin next chap!
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> disaster gay **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , soft binnie baby **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , proud aussie **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**


	10. weather report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Move Bitch, I’m Gay** @jeongout  
> period,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [weather report](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mC5O1VNGVM) \- cheeze  
> hit 10k words!! also thank you for 150 kudos! im glad you're enjoying so far <33

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

cutie sungie: yooooo

cutie sungie: this chat been hella dead lately

proud aussie: ur gonna be hella dead if you keep eating all our food

cutie sungie: hEY

cutie sungie: mans gotta eat

proud aussie: how about mans gotta stop eating in the middle of the night

cutie sungie: BITCH

cutie sungie: WHY YOU ACTING LIKE YOU DIDNT JUST DOWN TWO RAMENS LAST NIGHT

babiest boy 🥺: can i get a waffle

proud aussie: THAT WAS YOU YOU FUCKIN IDIOT

babiest boy 🥺: can i p l ea s e get a waffle

disaster gay: waffles?

pretty pretty: fuck im hungry too

babiest boy 🥺: it was a vine but i actually wanna go now

babiest boy 🥺: hyunggg can u drive me 🥺🥺🙏

disaster gay: of course!

pretty pretty: what about meeee

disaster gay: depends

babiest boy 🥺: uwu

pretty pretty: WTF DOUBLE STANDARDS???

disaster gay: do you want a ride or not

pretty pretty: yesyesyes

disaster gay: beg for it

lovely minho: damn channie u freaky as hell 😉😜😜

sad bin: MINHJOS

pretty pretty: chan hyung,,,,, pretty please??? hyunjinnie loves you thiiiiiis much <33333

proud aussie: KJSSKJJSKJKS

disaster gay: aww

disaster gay: okay then

minnie world domination: good morning world

cutie sungie: are u calling us your world??? 

cutie sungie: <33333333??

minnie world domination: ᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ ᶦ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵍᵘʸˢ

lovely minho: soft minnie hours???? my heart 😫😫

pretty pretty: hEY

**hips don’t lie** 😜😫👌👌

whenever wherever: HANDS OFF MY MANS MINHOE

s(he) wolf: oh????👀👀

loca loca loca: KJSKSKJS JINNIE STOP EXPOSING YOURSELF

whenever wherever: FUCK

s(he) wolf: its chill

s(he) wolf: i like someone else soo

loca loca loca: ((((jisung)))

whenever wherever: oPE I FORGOT

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

pretty pretty: hey are we getting waffles or not

**hips don’t lie** 😜😫👌👌

s(he) wolf: Real Subtle There

loca loca loca: Nice Topic Change

s(he) wolf: ayyyyy

loca loca loca: AYYYYY

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

disaster gay: yeah im omw

lovely minho: ily felix 😽😽😽😽

proud aussie: im blushing 😍😳

sad bin: w-whats going on

lovely minho: aww binnie baby you know the divorce was fake right? youre still my husband

sad bin: ,,not who i was vaguing but alr

cutie sungie: ope

★★★

**jisung!!** @j_one

google is it normal to be jealous of friendly interactions¿?? asking for a friend

**talking to - day6** @ksmin00

@j_one 1) this is twitter

**talking to - day6** @ksmin00

@j_one 2) you cant be friends with yourself

★★★

**threat.**

rap: SEUNGMIN PLS

rap: WHY ARE YOU EXPOSING ME 

vocals: you exposing yourself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

center: wheres the lie

rap: EAT UR DAMN WAFFLES KID

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

disaster gay: **@yang.in @hwangjin** ive been knocking on your door for like five minutes

disaster gay: open up????

proud aussie: FBI OPEN UP

proud aussie has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks**!

proud aussie: 

cutie sungie: KSJSKJSJKS

babiest boy 🥺: HYUNJIN GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM

babiest boy 🥺: also chan hyung the door is unlocked!!

disaster gay: alr im coming in

★★★

**Move Bitch, I’m Gay** @jeongout

period,,

**soft** ~~**for now** ~~**forever, bitch** @spearbin

@jeongout y’all really never heard of subtlety huh

**Move Bitch, I’m Gay** @jeongout

@spearbin wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy

**rip vine** @dancingminho

@jeongout @spearbin KJSKSJKJS THE TASTE IN USING THAT VINE 😭👌👌

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

pretty pretty: LMAOOOOO

minnie world domination: whats funny?

disaster gay: we’re all matching somehow lol

babiest boy 🥺: ^^

babiest boy 🥺: *wearing white intensifies

cutie sungie: pics????

disaster gay: later

disaster gay: if we’re any later to the cafe it’ll have no seats left

pretty pretty: oKAY LETS GOOOOOOO

★★★

**no money,,, wallet empty** @bangbang

aish these kids sure eat a lot but i love em @emperorhwang @jeongout

**no syrup,,, waffles empty** @jeongout

@bangbang <3333333 thank u hyungie

**not jeongin,,, wallet almost empty** @emperorhwang

@bangbang he only wanted to pay for @jeongout at first smh i had to Beg

**make me go** @feelix

YO TWICE’S BSIDE TRACKS THIS ALBUM ARE SO GOOD😫😫 also @emperorhwang u probs liked it don’t lie to yourself

**not jeongin,,, wallet almost empty** @emperorhwang

@feelix FELIX WHAT THE FUCK MAN

★★★

_yesterday_

**chan’s kitchen**

sandwich: hey

sandwich: minho

sandwich: are you alright?

spork: im fine.

head chef: you know the kids weren’t trying to shove their noses into it right

head chef: maybe making a chat without u and sung was not the best idea

head chef: but they dont know what happened in freshman year

sandwich: why wont you guys tell me what happened?? _(unsent)_

sandwich: do you really not trust me??? _(unsent)_

sandwich: you know that im here for you if you need me?

sandwich: for anything!!

sandwich: if you ever want to talk about what happened? _(unsent)_

spork: yeah

spork: chan i dont want to talk about it

spork: binnie,

spork: its been a while since we’ve had movie night with just us!

sandwich: are wednesday movie nights coming back?

spork: yessss

spork: im buying candy as we speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute/friendly interactions so cr*sh*s in the future will be more realistic lol  
> jisung is kinda jealous of minho flirting but he doesn't wanna be obvious omo  
> poor binnie wants to know what happened but he doesn't want to pry :'))) he's the best  
> the chapter title for this is lowk bc of the weather boy vine but also bc it fits the mood ksjsjksjkjs pls,,,, listen to the songs
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> disaster gay **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , sad bin **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , proud aussie **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**


	11. love letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate #1: felix yongbok lee you are fucking dead meat
> 
> soulmate #2: listen
> 
> soulmate #2: this is for your own good
> 
> soulmate #1: NO ITS NOT???
> 
> soulmate #2: YES IT IS
> 
> soulmate #2: HE HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU
> 
> soulmate #1: hE WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [love letter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G51T5zhXm7g) \- seventeen  
> making fake tweets literally takes me ten years but i gotta do it 😔😔

★★★

**Frozen 2 (2019)** @dancingminho

movie night with bae!!

**Moana (2016)** @spearbin

@dancingminho moana was the Best disney princess movie and no one can change my mind

**Tangled (2010)** @bangbang

@dancingminho @spearbin cant believe this is an argument when a whole rapunzel exists???

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

lovely minho: crispy realization

minnie world domination: never say that again

lovely minho: “im just looking for some real friends” - queen camilla cabello

pretty pretty: beggars can’t be choosers

lovely minho: bitch.

lovely minho has sent two images to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

not jeongin,,, wallet almost empty  
@emperorhwang   
@bangbang he only wanted to pay for @jeongout at first smh i had to beg 4:14 PM - 10 February 2020  2  49 

make me go  
@feelix   
YO TWICE’S BSIDE TRACKS THIS ALBUM ARE SO GOOD😫😫 also @emperorhwang u probs liked it don’t lie to yourself  4:19 PM - 10 February 2020  0  32 

lovely minho: whos the real beggar here

disaster gay: and i oop-

pretty pretty: WHAT TEHJ FICK

pretty pretty: I FORGOT YOU COULD SEE MY TWITTER

**threat.**

rap: HOLY SHIT IF HE SAW HYUNJINS TWITTER HE COULDVE SEEN MINE

rap: WHAT THE FUCK 

dance: LMAOOOOO

vocals: you know that changbin hyung can see your tweets too lix,,,,

dance: fUCK

rap: bUT DID YOU GUYS SEE MINHOS TWEET

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

sad bin: you know

sad bin: i wanted to change the chat name like a million times but it always stays relevant

cutie sungie: him in glasses 😍😫👌

proud aussie: wAIT JISUNG

cutie sungie: HES LITERALLY PERFECTION??? IM-

babiest boy 🥺: SHUT UP OMFG

cutie sungie: what now

cutie sungie: wait

sad bin: any second now

cutie sungie: nonononono

★★★

**death looking real nice** 😍😍 @j_one

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

lovely minho: come backkkk

minnie world domination: yeah we literally Just Said that everyone can see you on twitter

proud aussie: LMFAOOOOO

proud aussie: I THINK HES DEAD

babiest boy 🥺: the wires got the best of him

sad bin: ALL THAT HE INVESTED IN

disaster gay: GOES

babiest boy 🥺: STRAIGHT TO HELL

sad bin: STRAIGHT TO HELL

disaster gay: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰 i love you guys

lovely minho: shouldve know that yall listen to the nbhd

sad bin: true connoisseurs of music

cutie sungie: Everyone Please Ignore What Happened Up There

minnie world domination: We Literally Moved On But You Brought It Back Up

cutie sungie: Oh Shit

lovely minho: nooooo

lovely minho: who was the cute boy in glasses???

**ss minsung**

minnie: minho hyung needs to wear glasses more often

minnie: mans clearly Blind As Fuck

bitch jin: KJSJSJSKSKJS

binnie: actually tho

innie: should we give them a push??

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

proud aussie: It’s You

babiest boy 🥺: thats a yes then

sad bin: oh my god

cutie sungie: FELIX WHAT THE FUCK

pretty pretty: LMFAOOOOO

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1: WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

lovely minho: no seriously

proud aussie: I AM BEING SERIOUS

cutie sungie: FELIX WHAT THE FUCK PART 2

lovely minho: sung?

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1: felix yongbok lee you are fucking dead meat

soulmate #2: listen

soulmate #2: this is for your own good

soulmate #1: NO ITS NOT???

soulmate #2: YES IT IS

soulmate #2: HE HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU

soulmate #2: YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM

soulmate #1: hE WHAT

**the minsung household ♥**

min: jisung?

min: i thought it would be better to talk about it in private haha

_read by sung!_

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1: FUCK

soulmate #1: HES TEXTING ME ON PRIVATE HELP

soulmate #2: ok listen

soulmate #2: you didnt hear it from me

soulmate #2: but minho hyung likes you

soulmate #1: source

soulmate #2: fuck

soulmate #1: source¿??

**the minsung household ♥**

min has sent an image to **the minsung household ♥**!

min: 

_read by sung!_

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1: GIVE ME THE FUCKING SOURCE

soulmate #2: DONT YELL AT ME

soulmate #1: give me the source

soulmate #2: fUCK

soulmate #2: IT CAME FROM MINHO HYUNG OK

soulmate #1: !!!!!!!!!!!!

soulmate #2: now go get your mans

**the minsung household ♥**

min: fuck it

sung: NO WAIT

min: shhhhhh lemme talk

min: i really hope to fucking god that felix wasn’t lying and that you think im a cute boy bc im bout to highkey expose myself hhhhhh im shaking rn

min: i think youre funny and nice and i like spending time with you. everything you do is just so endearing,, like??? i wouldve gotten annoyed as hell with someone stealing my chocolate pancakes but when you do it its just cute as fuck and just seeing you basically makes my whole day for some reason?? dont even get me started on your cute little jeekies omf. ive only known you for a short time but ive never met anyone whos made me smile as much as you do or made me laugh as much as you do haha fuck i really didnt want it to be like this lmao!!!!

sung: you really like me??

sung: like

sung: you have feelings for me?

min: did- did u really not read my whole paragraph up there

sung: bro

min: ouch ive already been brozoned

min has sent an image to **the minsung household ♥!**

min: 

sung: NO NO 

sung: its just that you didnt say it,,, like

sung: yknow

min: jisung, i like you

sung: but youre so

sung: youre so pretty you know? and that makes me scared sometimes bc im always afraid that youre gonna realize that ive had a crush on you since basically the first time i saw you and youre gonna ditch me or smth hhhhhh you work so hard and i really admire that about you and when you dance its **😫👌** chefs kiss baby 

sung: so yeah maybe i kinda like you a lot too

min: !! 

min: i hope you know that if youre joking it will literally break my heart lol

sung: oH MY GOD

sung: IM NOT JOKING

★★★

**us, again** @j_one

@dancingminho hey look its all the people who want to date you

**smile flower** @dancing minho

@j_one so why are u in the pic

**us, again** @j_one

@dancingminho get the fucking point im trying to be subtle here

★★★

**ss minsung**

innie: OH MY GOD?????

bitch jin: GUYS THE SHIP IS SAILING

minnie: !

binnie: lmao he manned up

felicks: eXCUSE,, that was all me baby

chan: changlix confirmed????

**shrimp on a barbie**

little bro: CHAN SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW

big bro: ☕☕

**ss minsung**

bitch jin: shut up this is minsungs moment

minnie: yeah

chan: bin whats minhos status???

binnie: hes screaming into his pillow

minnie: aww

minnie: thats cute

innie: if u think thats cute u should see ******* when he gets a message from you

bitch jin: Jeongin You Dirty Motherfucker

chan: language

**the minsung household ♥**

min: ok

sung: yes???

min: so 

min: i like you

min: and you like me back

sung: YES

min: does this mean that youre my boyfriend 

sung has sent an image to **the minsung household ♥**!

sung: 

min: tHANK GOD

min: ,,

min: come to the cafe

sung: !!

★★★

**the minsung household ♥**

min has changed sung’s nickname to min’s baby!

★★★

**i love *****, decoded** @j_one

my boyfriend is so cute

**better better better baby** @dancingminho

@j_one my other half <3333

**6/26/20** @lalalisa

@dancingminho HOLY SHIT???

**not fine - day6** @ksmin00

@dancingminho i thought i told you to get your own twitter quirk????

**better better better baby** @dancingminho

@ksmin00 you did

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

proud aussie: YOU FUCKS TOLD TWITTER BEFORE YOU TOLD US???

proud aussie: THIS CHAT NAME IS NEVER CHANGING

sad bin: ^^

cutie sungie: everything happened so fast

disaster gay: minho u better spill in the kitchen chat

lovely minho: sjkjkskjskjsjks later!!!

lovely minho: im busy hugging my boyfriend ;)

babiest boy 🥺: omg i forgot u guys already had matching chat names

proud aussie: its meant to be!!

sad bin has changed his nickname to soft!

soft: fuck my uwus are off the charts

disaster gay has changed soft’s nickname to soft binnie baby!

soft binnie baby: w-what

lovely minho: shut up you know you like it

minnie world domination: ☕☕

soft binnie baby: i-

soft binnie baby: i do 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if it seems rushed bc of all the stuff i said abt minhos backstory but!! i didnt forget it! it will come into play i swearrrr. the reason why minho decided to take a leap of faith is bc he trusted that felix wasnt just yanking on his leg. also idk if yall are paying attention to the dates on the tweets but valentines is coming up soon!!! hehe
> 
> **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> disaster gay **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , soft binnie baby **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , proud aussie **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**


	12. times like these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> innie: “love will find you” does that bitch need my address or sum,, ive Been waiting
> 
> innie: actually he has my address smh i aint forget
> 
> innie: mans rlly came over
> 
> felicks: oh???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [times like these](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efTEqGz863k) \- eden project  
> pls we hit 200 kudos 🥺,,,, ily all too much <33

★★★

**minho’s baby** @j_one

happy valentines day from me and mine~ @dancingminho

[ ](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/43000000/Minsung-stray-kids-F0-9F-8C-BA-43065380-1539-2048.jpg)

**jisung’s baby** @dancingminho

@j_one <333

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

proud aussie: the pda in this room is

pretty pretty: aStRoNOmiCaL

proud aussie: AYYYYY

minnie world domination: happy vday

babiest boy 🥺: happy virgin day!!

disaster gay: no-

lovely minho: happy valentines day babyyy

soft binnie baby: aww thanks

cutie sungie: you toooo😚😚

pretty pretty: KJSKJSJSKJS

cutie sungie: HEY

minnie world domination: in the minsung household, trouble is a-brewing

proud aussie: holy shit

proud aussie: is binnie hyung the homewrecker or is it jisung????

pretty pretty: PFFFT

soft binnie baby: tch

soft binnie baby: jisungs the side hoe ofc

pretty pretty: PFFFT PART 2

cutie sungie: BITCH

disaster gay: language

cutie sungie: BITCH HYUNG

disaster gay: no-

babiest boy 🥺: (part 2)

minnie world domination has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

minnie world domination: 

minnie world domination: A Man With His Men, _2019_ , Colorized

pretty pretty: PFFFT PART THREEEEEE

lovely minho: u forgot one

lovely minho has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

lovely minho: 

babiest boy 🥺: HAHAHAHHA

**hips don’t lie😜😫👌👌**

whenever wherever: excuse me

whenever wherever: seungmin is mine >:0000

(s)he wolf: centremetre running,,

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

lovely minho: 2min>>>>>>

pretty pretty: YOU BITCH

cutie sungie: well fuck me ig :’)

lovely minho: aw baby

lovely minho: i love you the mostest ever out of these fools

cutie sungie: (*ฅ́˘ฅ̀*) .｡.:*♡

disaster gay: fuck lives minsung rise

proud aussie: i love them

proud aussie has changed his nickname to cupid!

cupid: i did gods work in pushing them together

cupid: everyone say thank you felix

lovely minho: thank u lixxieeeee

cutie sungie: why everyone??

disaster gay: well the chat was vv stressful

cutie sungie: what chat

soft binnie baby: Bang Chan You Dumb Fuck

cutie sungie: what chat???

**ss minsung**

chan: this chat

minnie: i legitimately cannot tell whether youre doing it on purpose or not

chan: wh

bitch jin: minsung aint in the minsung chat my man

binnie: Bang Chan You Dumb Fuck, part two

felicks: well ig this is kinda useless now that theyre together so,,,,

felicks: idk how to delete chats so everyone just leave??

minnie has left **ss minsung!**

chan has left **ss minsung!**

bitch jin has left **ss minsung!**

innie has added bangchan, jisunghans and lee.minho to **ss minsung**!

innie has changed bangchan’s nickname to channie hyung!

binnie: Bang Chan You Dumb Fuck, part 4419

binnie: chan,,, why did u actually leave

binnie: u realize felix knows how to delete chats right.

lee.minho: oh this chat

channie hyung: ah.

lee.minho: just got war flashbacks

jisunghans has changed his nickname to sungie!

jisunghans has changed lee.minho’s nickname to minnie hyung!

sungie: because theres two minnies now

sungie: wait

minnie hyung: damn yall took out seungjin??

felicks: thats right

felicks named the chat **ss seungjin!**

felicks: we reusing this bitch for them

innie: dang you rlly playing cupid huh,,, when you gon play for me

minnie hyung: oPE

innie: “love will find you” does that bitch need my address or sum,, ive Been waiting

innie: actually he has my address smh i aint forget

innie: mans rlly came over

felicks: oh????

**threat.**

dance: do u like chan

visuals: that was

visuals: unexpected

vocals: who are u even Talking To - day6 

rap: unrelated but thats like the first time ive seen you capitalize unironically

center: didnt know you could use big words

vocals: i only capitalize important things

visuals: JEONGIN SKJSJDH

dance: “do you like chan”

center: maybe, maybe not

rap: if you think abt it

rap: maybe and maybe not mean the same thing

visuals: HOLY SHIT THATS TRUE

vocals: are we just gonna ignore jeongchan happening right before our eyes

dance: no worries

**ss seungjin**

felicks has kicked channie hyung from **ss seungjin!**

felicks has named the chat **ss jeongchan!**

binnie: wh

★★★

**arkansas kansas** @bangbang

twitter what does it mean when you get kicked from a gc,, asking for a friend

**am i too easy** @dabdab

@bangbang how do i put this nicely,,,,,,

**arkansas kansas** @bangbang

@dabdab Bitch.

**am i too easy** @dabdab

@bangbang STOP TWEETING AND GET TO THE CAFE ALREADY WE’RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU

**dashi run run run** @bangbang

@dabdab refer to name

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

disaster gay: im hanging out w bam and his bf don’t come for me if i don’t respond

disaster gay: but since its for lunch ill probs be able to come meet u guys later!

disaster gay: just text me the deets

cutie sungie: alr

cutie sungie: but never say deets again pls

**ss jeongchan**

felicks has erased 16 messages!

minnie hyung: are we kicking innie too or

felicks: shh

felicks has added hwangjin and kimseungminnie to **ss jeongchan!**

felicks has changed hwangjin’s nickname to jinjin!

felicks has changed kimseungminnie’s nickname to minmin!

**the sanctuary✨**

fairy binnie: seungjin matching names,,, even in jeongchan’s sacred space we still pushing them lol

pixie lixie: yes~

pixie lixie: i love matching names they give me coupley vibes

pixie lixie: like ours _(unsent)_

pixie lixie: lol what if we were a couple? jk,,,,, unless? _(unsent)_

pixie lixie: do u like them?

fairy binnie: yeah theyre cutee

fairy binnie: like you _(unsent)_

pixie lixie: yay!!!

★★★

**heart eyes** @spearbin

whats he so cute for,, my heart

**literature club** @dancingminho

@spearbin doki doki ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) doki doki ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**heart eyes** @spearbin

@dancingminho b le as e 

★★★

**ss jeongchan**

jinjin: i-

jinjin: alr

minmin: why did you only add me and jinnie back

felicks: wdym

minmin: you only added us? did no one else leave

minnie hyung: ok so anyways

binnie: jeongchan!1!

sungie: yes yes jeongchan

★★★

**i just - day6** @ksmin00

Subtlety Does Not Exist Here

**i wanna breathe, just set me free** @hwihwi

@ksmin00 ur literally subtweeting where they can all see it,,,,

**i wanna breathe, just set me free** @hwihwi

@ksmin00 Subtlety Does Not Exist Here

**hunt - day6** @ksmin00

@hwihwi lee daehwi watch your back

★★★

**ss jeongchan**

minmin: ok so

minmin: jeongchan

jinjin: yes

minnie hyung: yes

sungie: yes

binnie: yes

felicks: yes

innie: y-yes

minnie hyung: aww baby ur so cute

innie: uwuwu

sungie: >:0

minnie hyung: darling innie’s a baby tho

sungie: d-darling??

★★★

**once** @feelix

when @dancingminho gets flirty with @j_one ,,, look how happy he is

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/6JySX1LKG3rwNMFYFRVXqBBmN5QUEMZjN0W48nZJTe1wvjFQCdczitKAhA1cQ4FCK_xX2bzMzJLF084GGtjYyYUh35hfOLxq7U22ZSCRuEzWvWIKB2XBYK7Z9vjAMxu8V9dxZFn2aGu8VYyL)

**minho’s baby** @j_one

@feelix FELIX YONGBOK LEE

★★★

**ss jeongchan**

minnie hyung: cute wittle baby that has a fat crush on daddy chan

jinjin: ASDFAKSJFAK

innie: pls,,,

innie: let me live

minmin: no

jinjin: - clc

felicks: my queens

binnie: so

binnie: what are we doing abt jeongchan **@yang.in**

innie: uh

innie: idk

sungie: thats what this chat is for right

felicks: yeahhhhh

felicks: i was thinking we could talk it out at someone’s dorm???

felicks: we did say we were all gonna hang out today

felicks: unless yall wanna go on a date @minsung???

**the minsung household ♥**

min: sungie?

min: ill defer to u on this one

min's baby: big words

min's baby: uhhhh i think we should stay w them!! bc itll be our first time meeting everyone!!

min's baby: except chan hyung ig

min: okie

min: we can go on a date some other time

**ss jeongchan**

minnie hyung: we’re hanging with u losers

jinjin: gdi

minnie hyung: hey fuck you

minnie hyung: /i/ added you to this chat

minnie hyung: without me you wouldn’t know ********

minnie hyung: watch your mouth

innie: holy shit

binnie: calm down kiddos

minnie hyung: im just in a mood bc someone took my food

felicks: minho hyungs mad bc jinnie stole his lunch at dance

minnie hyung: HYUNJIN WHAT THE FUCK BRO

jinjin: FELIX YOU FUCKING SNAKE

jinjin: im sowwy hyung 🥺🥺 jinnie jinnie was vewwy hungwy bc he forgot his wunch at his dorm

minnie hyung: asdfksjfksajf fine

innie: hyung youre so soft for us lol

minnie hyung: shut up

minnie hyung: bin we could invite them to our apt?? its bigger than the dorms

binnie: im fine w it if u are

minnie hyung: alrrrr

minnie hyung: someone text chan details

felicks: on it

minnie hyung has sent an address to **ss jeongchan**!

minnie hyung: pop over when youre ready

minnie hyung: and bring snacks

★★★

**jinnie** @emperorhwang

i know yall aint doing it like us @jeongout @ksmin00 @feelix @j_one @spearbin @dancingminho @bangbang

**lixxie** @feelix

@emperorhwang squad goals😫👌👌

**minho’s baby** @j_one

@emperorhwang leather jacket boy kinda fine,,, hmu if you know his @

**jisung’s baby** @dancingminho

@emperorhwang @j_one hey baby 😉😉

**hi hello - day6** @ksmin00

@emperorhwang @dancingminho @j_one take it to the dms nasties

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i ditched this fic for like a week and a half kjskjsjks don't worry its not discontinued!!  
> its a chill day for the boys- wait what was that? ope the changlix train passed us by, they're slow burning for now as felix plays cupid for everyone else and yes chan made it to the squad meet up!!! more details on that next chap  
> ALSO THE COMEBACK😫👌👌 OH MY GODDDD whats ur fav song from the album?? personally another day is my ~vibe~
> 
> **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> disaster gay **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , soft binnie baby **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , cupid **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**


	13. tell me you like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **looking for bf** @feelix  
> @jeongout wanna date???
> 
>  **im uwu wtf** @jeongout  
> @feelix um?¿?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [tell me you love me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NWcpor-AeE) \- bol4  
> sorry for the wait!! we here now

**hips don’t lie😜😫👌👌**

loca loca loca: hyunjin when he saw seungmin for the first time irl

loca loca loca: 👁️👄👁️

(s)he wolf: nah

(s)he wolf: 👁️👅👁️

loca loca loca: YES OMFG

whenever wherever: GUYS PLS

whenever wherever: let me Live My Life - Day6

loca loca loca: i-

(s)he wolf: oh god

(s)he wolf: he’s in deep

whenever wherever: Deep In Love - Day6

(s)he wolf: HAHAHAH

loca loca loca: PLS DID YOU LISTEN TO THE DISCOGRAPHY OR SUM IM-

whenever wherever: ᵖᵉʳʰᵃᵖˢ ˢᵉᵘⁿᵍᵐᶦⁿ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶦ ˡᶦˢᵗᵉⁿᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᶦᵗ ᵗᵒᵍᵉᵗʰᵉʳ

(s)he wolf: the Whole discography????

(s)he wolf has sent an image to **hips don’t lie😜😫👌👌!**

s(he) wolf: 

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

babiest boy 🥺: so

soft binnie baby: yeah?

cupid: ye what

babiest boy 🥺: so,

cutie sungie: ^

lovely minho: ^

lovely minho: jinx

babiest boy 🥺: so,,,

cutie sungie: aw do i gotta buy u a soda

minnie world domination: what is it

lovely minho: no i just require some kissies ( ˘ ³˘)♥

cutie sungie: σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

pretty pretty: omfl innie what 

lovely minho: my heart: 🎉🎉

babiest boy 🥺: so,,,,,,,,

disaster gay: hi im here

lovely minho: yikes you’re late af

soft binnie baby: smh

soft binnie baby has changed disaster gay’s nickname to disaster!

disaster: .

disaster: disappointed but not surprised,,,,,

cupid: he’s sensitive aubrey!!!

disaster: felix

disaster: my most favourite cousin

disaster: they’ve corrupted you

pretty pretty: i know u didnt just spell favorite as favourite u britainboo

disaster: australia exists you little shit

minnie world domination: correct me if im wrong but

cutie sungie: ur wrong

minnie world domination: isn’t felix your only cousin??

soft binnie baby: pff

minnie world domination: jisung 🔪🔪

cutie sungie: 😳😳😳

soft binnie baby: 👀

cutie sungie: SHIT *😨😨😨

pretty pretty: sure, jan

cupid: hey

cupid: this is a kink shaming free zone

babiest boy 🥺: thats a kink??? bi-

cutie sungie: PLS PLSD

soft binnie baby: where’s the boyf

cutie sungie: IM NOT INTO KNIFEPLAY I SWEAR

lovely minho: asdjakdhka

minnie world domination: he says, as he knows the exact term for the niche kink 👀👀

cupid has changed cutie sungie’s nickname to kinky boi!

kinky boi: felix imma kill u

lovely minho: hey no shame in admitting what u like amirite boys 😉😜

pretty pretty: yall nasties

lovely minho: lit rally stfu u didnt hear yourself last night when you were talking about ********’s hands

soft binnie baby: whomst was this

cupid: i was scared and scarred

cupid: why would you tell us at d a n c e

pretty pretty: i said wHAT NOW

lovely minho: i mean it was late at night so

babiest boy 🥺: methinks me knows who its about ;)))

kinky boi: why are u talking like a caveman,,, bitch tf

babiest boy 🥺: shut up mr knife kink :)

cupid: HOLY SHIT JEONGIN SKJDASDDK

kinky boi: i-

disaster: a little turned on ngl

pretty pretty: 👁️👄👁️

pretty pretty: MR BANG

minnie world domination: chan hyung, no

disaster: OH FUCK

disaster: THIS

disaster: THIS IS NOT TWITTER

★★★

**death looks good rn** @bangbang

@death hmu

**jeongin, 19** @jeongout

wishing i was death rn 😔😔

★★★

lovely minho: YOU WERE GONNA THIRST ON TWITTER??? DO YOU KNOW WHO FOLLOWS YOU OMFG YOU WOULDVE GOTTEN MOBBED

babiest boy 🥺: ?

soft binnie baby: channie is a popular boy

soft binnie baby: he has broken many a heart

babiest boy 🥺: oh haha

**threat.**

dance: innie i regret to inform u

dance: but that is the Fakest™ haha ive ever seen in my humble twenty years

center: i dont regret to inform u that ur a bitch

rap: oOOOOOO

dance: 👁️👄👁️

visuals: fight fight fight

vocals: first rule of fight club

rap: U DONT TALK ABT FIGHT CLUB

visuals: IS YOU DONT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB

center: wh

dance: smh he’s too young for fight club

center: hEY i didnt see u state the first rule of fight club

vocals: ☕☕

dance: LISTEN

visuals: ur typing but ok

dance: 🔪🔪

center: watch urself

center: ur gonna trigger sungie if yknow what i mean ;)

visuals: PFFFT

rap: MOTHERFUCKEWR

rap: IM GONNA MURDER YOU

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

soft binnie baby: not that this isnt awkward or anythign

soft binnie baby: but i think half the group just died(?)

soft binnie baby: lixie where’s your crew

**chan’s kitchen**

sandwich: motherfuckers dont-

head chef: liXiE wHerE’S yOur crEW

sandwich: bitch.

spork: aww does someone miss their lixie

spork: baby lixie and baby binnie sitting in a tree

spork: k

spork: i

spork: s

spork: s

spork: i

head chef: HUGGING

sandwich: wh

head chef: no kissing yet

spork: omo daddy chan is back😳🙈🙈

head chef: minho pls

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

cupid: HEPLSA

soft binnie baby: what

cupid: HELPSD HELEKDP

disaster: use your wordss

cupid: MINHO HYUNG HELP 

lovely minho: ?????

disaster: you-

disaster: youre asking minho for help?????

lovely minho: bitch

soft binnie baby: i mean,

pretty pretty: HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEKMDLA

cupid: HE GOT TACKLED OMFG

cupid: HYUNG PLS JISUNGS GOING ON A RAMPAGE

soft binnie baby: why

minnie world domination: two words:

disaster: oh no

minnie world domination: knife

minnie world domination: kink

lovely minho: PFFFF

lovely minho: where yall at imma head there

seungmin: we’re at jinnie and innie’s dorm lmao

soft binnie baby: wait seungmin how are u typing so normally

cupid: BITCH LOCKEDHIMSLFE IN THE BATHROOMM

cupid: OPEN UJP

minnie world domination: no 😇

cupid: U WERETHE CATALYST FOR TEHN ORIGIN OF T HE JOKE

cupid: OH MY GOD MAN DOWN HE CAUGHT INNIE PLS

disaster: ASDHASDKAS MINHO DID YOU GET THERE YET

**chan’s kitchen**

sandwich: whoa chan

sandwich: ur gay is showing

head chef: ???

head chef: just worried for my friend

spork: ur ears are hella red rn but ok

head chef: YOU ARENT EVEN HERE???

spork: but they are, arent they

head chef: .

head chef: yeah.

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

cupid: oh thank god minho hyung came and jisung turned into an angel smh

cupid: theyre cuddling rn

★★★

**looking for bf** @feelix

@god can this be me?? @j_one and @dancingminho

**im uwu wtf** @jeongout

@feelix minsung kinda cute here,,,, also caption = fat mood

**looking for bf** @feelix

@jeongout wanna date???

~~**im uwu** ~~ **wtf** @jeongout

@feelix um?¿?

**what goes on** @emperorhwang

@feelix @jeongout GET ON THREAT. RN

**what goes on part 2** @dancingminho

@feelix aww @j_one we’re so cute!!! @jeongout @emperorhwang what the Fuck kinda thing is threat 

**what goes on part 2** @dancingminho

@feelix @jeongout @emperorhwang and why am i scared

★★★

**threat.**

visuals: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING

center: correction *what is felix doing

rap: WAIT GUYS MINHO IS READING OVER MY SHOULDER NO SENSITIVE INFO

vocals: lix i thought u had a thing for bin hyung??

vocals: oh fuck

rap: nvm

★★★

**what goes on part 2** @dancingminho

wow,,, what a surprise!!

**what in the Fuck** @spearbin

@dancingminho ???

★★★

**threat.**

dance: fuck sungie tell minho that changbni cant find out ok

rap: i threatened him with no kissies and cuddles

visuals: that,,, is so domestic

visuals: i kinda love it

★★★

**what goes on part 2** @dancingminho

nvm!!!!! false alert lmao @spearbin

**what in the Fuck** @spearbin

@dancingminho ooook

★★★

**threat.**

dance: anyways

dance: innie wanna date????

visuals: is jeongchan dead? rip in peace

rap: rip jeongchan and changlix

dance: c-changlix

dance: it sounds so good omg

vocals: we are literally all in the same room

vocals: we all heard you whisper it out loud

center: why are we texting then??

visuals: for posterity

vocals: thats not what- th- nvm

rap: mr seungmin, at a loss for words?? a concept 😍😍

visuals: PFFF

dance: hol up

dance: changlix and jeongchan are still happening

dance: just look at jeonglix as a stepping stone on the way 

center: so we’re gonna date to make them jealous?

rap: wait stop

dance: ye

center: im down

rap: this is gonna end badly -minho

dance: shhh minsung yall can’t talk i litrally pushed u two together after u thought it wouldnt work

visuals: true

vocals: idk guys :/

vocals: seems kinda sus

rap: SEE??

rap: minnie agrees w me

visuals: i trust felix on this

rap: sigh, nvm

visuals: ??

vocals: fine

vocals: hEY

dance: jisung this aint s****j**’s moment this is jeongchan’s moment

center: yall aint slick w those asterisks lmfaooo

rap: alr

rap: let’s pray for jeongchan and changlix ig

vocals: i have no idea what s****j** is 

visuals: me neither

rap: ...

rap: and s****j** too while we're at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeonglix has risen,,,,,  
> chanbin reactions next chap?? we'll see
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> disaster **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , soft binnie baby **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , kinky boi **(jisung)** , cupid **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**
> 
>  **hips don’t lie😜😫👌👌** : dance line
> 
> loca loca loca **(felix)** , whenever wherever **(hyunjin)** , s(he) wolf **(minho)**


	14. turn off the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> head chef: minho i know u know smth
> 
> spork: it wouldn't be inaccurate to assume that i couldn't exactly not say that that is or isn't almost partially incorrect
> 
> sandwich: so u do know smth
> 
> spork: on the contrary, i'm possibly more or less not definitely rejecting the idea that in no way with any amount of uncertainty that i undeniably do or do not know about a boyfriend, if that indeed wasn't what he doesn’t have. even if he didn’t have what you think i know he has, that'd mean i'd really have to know what he doesn’t have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [turn off the light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yi5JFG0KHBc) \- mino  
> thanks for 250 kudos! i love u guys sm🥺🥺  
> also sorry if this chapter sucks, im kinda sad rn lol

**★★★**

**🐤** @feelix

noot noot @jeongout

**🦊** @jeongout

@feelix at least use the good pic wtf

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

pretty pretty: hostage or not sometimes its nice being held

lovely minho: ,,,,

disaster: yknow

disaster: when i saw someone typing in this chat, idk why but i suddenly had expectations

disaster: and they were not reached

pretty pretty: ur just a hater

kinky boi has changed their nickname to cutie sungie!

cutie sungie: so am i

soft binnie baby: seconded

lovely minho: third

babiest boy 🥺: fourth

cupid: fifth

pretty pretty has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

pretty pretty: 

minnie world domination: huh

cutie sungie: oh look satan actually came

cupid: KJHDKJSHD

minnie world domination: shut it knife kink

lovely minho has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

lovely minho: 

cutie sungie: ,,,,betrayl from even my own boyfriend

babiest boy 🥺: im here for minsung dying

lovely minho: dickhead

lovely minho: minsung is going well, thanks

cutie sungie: no more being the bigger person

cutie sungie: imma start biting people

pretty pretty: you were never the bigger person

cutie sungie: look at that, hyunjin just volunteered as victim 1

soft binnie baby: oh god there’s gonna be more than one

lovely minho: the Fuck,,,, the only person sungie can bite is Me, Bitch

babiest boy 🥺: dw binnie hyung! jisung’s the bigger person next to you

soft binnie baby: .

disaster: ASKDJASLDJAJF

soft binnie baby: Mom, I Hate It Here

minnie world domination: u know i dont kinkshame but im shaming your mommy kink

cutie sungie: OHMYGOD

disaster: sEUNGMIN NO

soft binnie baby: WHGAT THE FUCKKK

cupid: you know seungmin,,,,

cupid: you keep calling ppl out on their ”””””kinks””””” 🤔🤔

cupid: centremeter running,,,,

minnie world domination: w-what are you trying to say

minnie world domincation: spit it out

cutie sungie: (- solar)

cupid: seungmin the real™ kinky mfer confirmed¿??

disaster: 😳😳

soft binnie baby: 👁️👄👁️

lovely minho: 👁️👅👁️

lovely minho: yknow,,,, hyunjins been curious recently

pretty pretty: huh

cupid: PLDSAJDL

lovely minho: ;))))

pretty pretty: h u h

minnie world domination: and that has to do with me how?

disaster: ngl i had a stroke trying to read that

soft binnie baby: or maybe youre just old

pretty pretty: its correct grammars tho

babiest boy 🥺: yeah too bad that wasn’t

pretty pretty: ouch

cutie sungie: ( - day6)

lovely minho: im bored

★★★

**board** @dancingminho

im bored,,,, someone hmu

🐤 @feelix

@dancingminho you have a bf,,,,

**board** @dancingminho

@feelix so do you

**wh** @bangbang

@dancingminho @feelix w h a t

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

disaster: felix youre dating someone and you didn’t tell me???

disaster: guess i really mean nothing to you 😪😪

cupid: i now know that /u/ don’t have my post notifs on for twt smh

cupid: fake asf

cupid: im disowning you

soft baby binnie: you have a boyfriend?

**threat.**

visuals: the crowd waits anxiously for felix to respond

vocals: well, do u have a bf?

vocals: technically u do? maybe?

dance: WHAT DO I SAY

dance: **@yang.in @yang.in** back me up,,,,,

dance: b a b e

rap: ohmygod

center: pls we didn’t think this through

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

lovely minho: yeah felix, do you have a boyfriend?? ;)

**threat.**

dance: fuck it

dance: he already knows

dance has added lee.minho to **threat.** !

lee.minho: wtf is this chat

lee.minho: im scared

visuals: welcome to the kids chat

lee.minho: this doesn’t sound like a kids chat

lee.minho: ”””threat”””

center: excuse you, its threat. threat period

rap: hi baby ～(^з^)-♡

lee.minho: im assuming rap is sungie?

lee.minho: hey sweetie (๑ˇεˇ๑)

rap: asd;alkdfsadfjl

vocals: is nowhere safe from you people

center: again, im here for minsung dying

lee.minho: shut up

lee.minho: why did i get added to this chat anyways

dance: bc u know about It™ 

lee.minho: pennywise

visuals: the dancing clown!

dance: ,,,, the jeonglix changlix jeongchan situation

lee.minho: oH.

lee.minho: rightie-o

center: pls 

vocals has changed lee.minho’s nickname to guest!

guest: wha

vocals: bitch u aint staying

vocals: as soon as jeonglix dies you die

guest: i-

guest: acually im ok w that

**chan’s kitchen**

head chef: MINHO

head chef: minho i know u know smth

spork: it wouldn't be inaccurate to assume that i couldn't exactly not say that that is or isn't almost partially incorrect

sandwich: so u do know smth

spork: on the contrary, i'm possibly more or less not definitely rejecting the idea that in no way with any amount of uncertainty that i undeniably do or do not know about a boyfriend, if that indeed wasn't what he doesn’t have. even if he didn’t have what you think i know he has, that'd mean i'd really have to know what he doesn’t have

head chef: .

sandwich: i know you did not just quote shrek at me, bitch

head chef: he didnt

head chef: that was shrek 2

spork: and capitalize it, put respekt on his name

sandwich: so,,,,

spork: ??

head chef: felix’s boyf

**threat.**

guest: felix

guest: chanbin are interrogating me abt ur boyfriend

guest: or lack thereof?? ngl im confused as well

dance: innie¿??

dance: wtf he just ran to my dorm

visuals: wh

visuals: innie what

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

babiest boy 🥺: yeah its me

cutie sungie: guess he’s answering here

disaster: what’s you?

babiest boy 🥺: im dating felix 

soft baby binnie: h u h

disaster: sure, jan

babiest boy 🥺 has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

babiest boy 🥺: 

soft binnie baby: oh

cupid: damn now i know for sure yall don’t check twt

cupid: i posted pics of us and none of yall responded

disaster: YOU FUCKS POST PICS ALL THE TIME

disaster: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN YOU’RE DATING

lovely minho: did u just call innie a fuck

disaster: *fuck and innie, sorry

cupid: i-

**threat.**

guest: *whip noises*

vocals: ᵏᶦⁿᵏʸ ᵐᶠᵉʳ

dance: breaking news! kim seungmin likes whips!

vocals: .

dance: ******* take notes

visuals: motherfucker

visuals has sent an image to **threat. !**

visuals: 

★★★

**lewis** @spearbin

i do be feeling sad over a boy tho

**chris** @bangbang

@spearbin mood,, although

**rhino?? ig** @dancingminho

@spearbin @bangbang ,,,,,although??

★★★

**chan’s kitchen**

head chef: i was just saying that innie’s a cute boy™ but i ain’t crushing

spork: ✨denial✨

head chef: ok but like

head chef: binnie

head chef: haven’t you been crushing on felix since like,, forever

spork: BAHAHA YOU KNEW ABT HIS CRUSH??

head chef: listen,, i knew he wasn’t going into the studio early every thursday to do extra work

sandwich: ,,,,

spork: KSJDFHSKDF

sandwich has sent an image to **chan’s kitchen**!

sandwich: 

**★★★**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's ur fav memory of childhood  
> mine was my back not hurting :')
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> disaster **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , soft binnie baby **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , kinky boi **(jisung)** , cupid **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**
> 
>  **hips don’t lie😜😫👌👌** : dance line
> 
> loca loca loca **(felix)** , whenever wherever **(hyunjin)** , s(he) wolf **(minho)**


	15. some things aren't built to last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> min: sungie??
> 
> min: baby?
> 
> min’s baby: don’t call me that rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [dreaming about you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIAIf_vVvfs) \- eden  
> we hit 50 bookmarks and 300 kudos aaaaAAAAAAA you can't see me but i'm so happy for the love y'all have shown me these past two months  
> i love you guys so so much ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**★★★**

**dawn** @dancingminho

describe yourself with one word

**close** @j_one

@dancingminho yours~ ;)

**dawn** @dancingminho

@j_one disgusting. say it again

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

babiest boy 🥺: today on the down with minsung agenda

lovely minho: :((

lovely minho has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

lovely minho: 

cutie sungie: >:0

cutie sungie: (ง •̀_•́)ง

soft binnie baby: why so salty innie

soft binnie baby: i should be the salty one hhhhhhh u took my mans _(unsent)_

babiest boy 🥺: ohmygod i hate life everything sucks i wanna choke and not in the fun way aaaaaa

disaster: ???

disaster: are u alr

**threat.**

visuals: felix wtf ask abt ur boyf

dance: ??

center: ((((felix ask me if im okay))))

dance: are u okay??

vocals: omfl

vocals: not here

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

cupid: omg baby are u ok?? :((

lovely minho: b a b y

cupid: he likes it

cupid: right baby?

babiest boy 🥺: uwu

minnie world domination: 🤢🤢

minnie world domination: whys there so much pda in this fucking chat

minnie world domination: its astronomical

pretty pretty: ikr

lovely minho: he didn’t confirm it 🤔🤔

**threat.**

dance: MINHO STOP TRYING TO BREAK US UP ASDKJHASJ

guest: LISTEN

guest: I GOTTA LOOK OUT FOR MY GOOD BROS

center: ??

vocals: mmm

★★★

**man in a movie (sherlock)** @ksmin00

🕵️🕵️🕵️

**kids these days** @bangbang

@ksmin00 sherlock ain’t even a movie???

**man in a movie (sherlock)** @ksmin00

@bangbang Be Quiet, The Adults Are Sleuthing

★★★

**2min**

puppy: I Know Your Secret

bunny: ??

puppy: well

puppy: /their/ secret ig

bunny: ?? x2

puppy: changbin likes felix and chan likes jeongin kinda sorta

bunny: ,,,,

bunny has sent an image to **2min!**

bunny: 

★★★

**Seungmin Kinda Scares Me** @dancingminho

if i ever go missing,,,, ask seungmin he Knows Too Much

**man in a movie (sherlock)** @ksmin00

@dancingminho mmmm power,,,, what a Beautiful Feeling - Day6

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

disaster: thats nice and all but are u okay??

**chan’s kitchen**

sandwich: shut up chan 

sandwich: ur gay is showing

head chef: im just being nice???

spork has sent an image to **chan’s kitchen**!

spork: 

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

babiest boy 🥺: nevermind that last text lol my assignment wasn't as bad as i thought it would be

pretty pretty: ,,,,,

★★★

**nice guy** @bangbang

this kid will be the death of me

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

minnie world domination: wow chan

disaster: hyung

minnie world domination: ur good bf material

lovely minho: can confirm

pretty pretty: HUH

lovely minho: what

disaster: minho,,,,,

cupid: WTF CHANNING THIS IS NEWS TO ME

cupid has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

cupid: 

lovely minho: is it rlly that big of a deal

cutie sungie has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

cutie sungie: 

cutie sungie: yes??? why didnt u tell me this?

soft binnie baby: guys cmon dont do this here

lovely minho: since when do i have to tell you everything lmao

babiest boy 🥺 has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

babiest boy 🥺: 

cupid: innie babes don’t stir the pot pls

cutie sungie: IM NOT ASKING YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING

pretty pretty: oh gosh oh jeez hes running him over

cutie sungie: I JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD TELL ME YOU USED TO DATE CHAN

lovely minho: WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME

cutie sungie: sorry

cutie sungie: i just

lovely minho: pm me

**the minsung household ♥**

min: sungie??

min: baby?

min’s baby: don’t call me that rn

min: whoa

min: calm down

min’s baby: u know calling me baby will make me forget why i was mad

min’s baby: well guess what

min’s baby: we need to talk

★★★

**what the fuck,,,** @emperorhwang

^^^^^^^^

**sad chan** @bangbang

@emperorhwang well

**what the fuck!** @feelix

@emperorhwang @bangbang well????

★★★

bangchan has added yang.in, darkchangbin, hwangjin, felix.yongbok.lee, and kimseungminnie to the chat!

bangchan has named the chat **breaking my silence,, not clickbait**!

felix.yongbok.lee: deffo not the right time but im proud of the chat name

darkchangbin: wait can we change names first??

yang.in: ok dark changbin

bangchan: kids

bangchan: listen

yang.in has changed his nickname to jeongin!

jeongin: talk while i change the names

yang.in has changed bangchan’s nickname to chan!

chan: ok so basically

yang.in has changed felix.yongbok.lee’s nickname to felix!

yang.in has changed hwangjin’s nickname to hyunjin!

chan: this is part of the whole yknow

felix: actually we dont know???

felix: you were gonna tell us????

yang.in has changed kimseungminnie’s nickname to seungmin!

chan: freshman thing

chan: sorry my phone lagged

yang.in has changed darkchangbin’s nickname to changbin!

chan: i’m not gonna tell you the whole story because that story isn’t mine to tell

chan: but i’ll gloss over the details for the sake of minsung

chan: just

chan: wait for minho to tell jisung okay?

seungmin: k

hyunjin: yeahhh

chan: all of you

chan: i’m serious. 

chan: they need to work out their relationship. i know it’s been going well but they’ve only known each other for a couple months and idk :///

changbin: ((((hes overprotective of minho for something that happened in freshman year that i have not been told the details of))))

changbin: ((((or the outline,,,,,,))))

chan: you still aren’t gonna hear it today ok

chan: especially not in front of the kids

changbin: hhhh fine

**☆ innie + ☾ jinnie**

☾ jinnie: lmao u got baby zoned™ 

☆ innie: wtf u never priv message me anymore

☾ jinnie: i would use threat but like,,,

☾ jinnie: ((minsung))

☆ innie: bitch im lowk worried abt them deadass

☾ jinnie: same 😬😬

☆ innie: like i do be calling for minsungs death every now and then

☾ jinnie: (everyday)

☆ innie: shut up

☆ innie: as i was saying

☆ innie: i dont want them to actually die wtf is gonna happen to our friendgroup

**breaking my silence,, not clickbait**

jeongin: we’re not kids!!

chan: .

changbin: ,,

hyunjin: im the third oldest here so 

hyunjin: ,,,,(?)

seungmin: no youre part of our line

★★★

**jinnie** @emperorhwang

literally not the time but im kskdfh he’s so cute pls

**falling - day6** @ksmin00

@/god is it too much to ask for his tweet to be abt me

**what the fuck!** @feelix

@/god WHY AM I HERE

**what the fuck!** @feelix

@feelix DOES IT PLEASE YOU TO SEE ME SUFFER THROUGH THIS PINING

★★★

**breaking my silence,, not clickbait**

chan: ok

chan: to clear things up really quick

chan: yes minho and i dated

changbin: still can’t believe you kept this from me,,,, does our friendship mean nothing to u

chan: he’d just gotten out of a really bad relationship and i wanted him to stop uh

chan: hoeing around

felix: aw binnie :((

chan: it wasn’t good for his mental state

felix: your friendship means a lot to me!!

hyunjin: so ur way of stopping his hoeness was hooking up?? bro wh

jeongin: ^^^

changbin: :)

chan: listen

chan: he trusted me to not hurt him like that asshole did

chan: AND IT WASN’T HOOKING UP WE WERE D A T I N G

seungmin: but did yall do the do

chan: and he was the most important person to me!! i didn’t want to see him wasting time on people who used him for his body

hyunjin: But Did Yall Do The Do

chan: ,,,

seungmin: CHAN HYUNGG

★★★

**://** @jeongout

bruh we still jilix rn but how is he gonna love me if he dipped on *****, a god of looks and skills

**://** @jeongout

/and/ he thinks im a baby

**://** @jeongout

welp

**what the fuck!** @feelix

OH MY GOD THEY FUCKED

★★★

**breaking my silence,, not clickbait**

felix: and they were roommates

jeongin: oh my god, they were roommates

changbin: did u guys fuck on my bed???

chan: IT WASNT YOUR BED AT THE TIME

hyunjin: LASJDKASJD

changbin: NOOOO WHAT THE FUCK

felix has sent an image to **breaking my silence,, not clickbait**!

felix: 

changbin: YOU ACTUALLUY DID

changbin: OH MY GODDDDD

★★★

**looking for a new roommate,,, again!** @spearbin

lee minho im gonna fucking kill you

★★★

**breaking my silence,, not clickbait**

changbin: I KNEW IT

changbin: WHEN I SAW THE APT LISTING WITH A BED I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING TOO GOOD ABOUT IT OH MY GODDDD

chan: anyways

chan: thats all you guys need to know

seungmin: a little more than i wanted to know, thanks

★★★

**the minsung household ♥**

min: ok

min: lets talk then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out chipriamy's [**prompt tumblr~**](https://ao3-skz-recs.tumblr.com/)  
>  and thank you all for continuing to support this fic!
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> disaster **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , soft binnie baby **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , cupid **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**
> 
>  **hips don’t lie😜😫👌👌** : dance line
> 
> loca loca loca **(felix)** , whenever wherever **(hyunjin)** , s(he) wolf **(minho)**


	16. my heart takes a step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disaster: do you take constructive criticism
> 
> cutie sungie: not without crying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [the secret about that girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgdPlDG1-8kn) \- eve  
> wishing a happy happy birthday to changbinnie baby ilu sm cutie🥺🥺 idk how to edit but i made u one anyways  
> [ **< 33**](https://waitingforthephonetoring.tumblr.com/post/626155168281640960/part-3-posting-again-today-bc-we-be-american-in)  
> sorry for dying for like,,, two weeks i just can't write rn lmao and schools starting soon so ://  
> also the song in this chap is actually so good im crying

★★★

**♡ minmin and binbin ♡**

binbin: hi yeah me and chan thought it would be better if you talked to us one on one?

binbin: so 

binbin: yeah

minmin: uh

binbin: are you and jisung okay? or

  
  


**jilix <33**

soulmate #2: OIIIII JISUNG

soulmate #1: OIIIII FELIX

soulmate #2 has sent an image to **jilix <33!**

soulmate #2: 

soulmate #2: anyways how’s the otp going

soulmate #2: (((((is it still going)))))

**♡ minmin and binbin ♡**

minmin: well

minmin: kinda

binbin: ????

**jilix <33**

soulmate #1 has sent six images to **jilix <33!**

soulmate #1: [ ](https://ibb.co/WGjtT96)

soulmate #1: 

soulmate #1: 

soulmate #1: 

soulmate #1: 

soulmate #1: 

**♡ minmin and binbin ♡**

minmin has sent six images to **♡ minmin and binbin ♡!**

minmin: [screenshots.jpg]

**jilix <33**

soulmate #2: OH MY GOD

soulmate #2: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

soulmate #1: DFKJSHSDKF

soulmate #2: STOPPP THAT WAS SO CUTE IM GONNA CRYYYY

soulmate #1: BRO I THOUGHT WE WERE BREAKING UP I WAS LITERALLY

soulmate #1: S H A K I NG 

soulmate #1: anyways you can’t tell ANYONE minsung is on a break!!

soulmate #1: don’t wanna worry the gc!!!!!

soulmate #2: OF COURSE I WON’T

soulmate #1: BRO

soulmate #2: BRO

soulmate #1: BRO

[cut for length]

**♡ minmin and binbin ♡**

binbin: eye-

binbin: you’re literally so whipped

binbin: i can’t believe you pulled up with a 

binbin: i sTiLL liKE yOu

binbin: THAT’S SO GROSS I’M CRYING

minmin: SHUT UPPP

minmin: I DIDN’T WANT SUNG TO THINK I WAS BREAKING UP WITH HIM

minmin: also if you tell anyone we’re on a break

minmin: 🙈🔪🔪

binbin: eXCUSE ME??

binbin: I WOULDN’T EVEN WITHOUT THE THREAT

binbin: i’m happy for you though

binbin: you’ve matured a lot lmao

minmin: AWWWW BIN BIN BINNIE BABY UGUUUU I’M COMING TO YOUR ROOM

binbin: wH

minmin: SQUISH

★★★

**squishies** @dancingminho

look at this dudeeeee @spearbin

**brb crying** @feelix

omfg he looks so good im- aAAAAAA

**brb crying** @feelix

also

 **brb crying** @feelix

folks

**brb crying** @feelix

you ever just @dancingminho @j_one

**he Irritating** @j_one

@feelix sTOP

**vaguely confused** @jeongout

i am: ↑

★★★

**the minsung household ♥**

min: so i’m guessing you told felix already?

sung: yeah haha

min: ok i told binnie too

sung: okie!

★★★

**he Irritating** @j_one

uhhhh kinda awkward lmao aNYWAYS

★★★

**threat.**

center has kicked guest from **threat.!**

dance: wat

center: You Can’t Spill Tea When Both Parties Are In The Chat

visuals: boston tea party??

rap: .

vocals: it’s a good thing youre gorgeous

vocals: okay so

★★★

**BRB CRYING** @feelix

HAHAHAHAH OH MY GODDDD

**BRB CRYING** @feelix

@ksmin00 

**121U - day6** @ksmin00

@feelix 🥰🔪

**agibbang!** @jeongout

@feelix @ksmin00 ono he pulled out the 121u,,,, he’s d-d-dangerous

★★★

**threat.**

rap: yeah we talked it out

center: you guys are still together right

visuals: ^^^

rap: yyeah

vocals: hm

rap: me + minho = dating

center: ook

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

cutie sungie: its quick easy and free: running head first into a door

soft binnie baby: ,,,,why would i do that

cutie sungie: its Quick Easy and Free

disaster: . 

disaster: do you take constructive criticism

cutie sungie: not without crying!

cupid: oh worm?

pretty pretty: biggest worm

minnie world domination has sent an image to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

minnie world domination:

cutie sungie: literally shut up you cried last friday when we watched spirited away, u fake fuck

babiest boy 🥺: a g g r e s s i v e much??

pretty pretty: omg i cried watching spirited away!!

cutie sungie: i didn’t

pretty pretty: didn’t what

cutie sungie: DIDNT ASK 

babiest boy 🥺: OHHHHHHHH

disaster: lowk tho mate why u pressed today

disaster: *lowkey though like, why are you so mad today?

lovely minho: what’s wrongggg

soft binnie baby: not @ how chan feels the need for better grammars here

lovely minho: baby

cutie sungie: hdkafs

cutie sungie: im stressed as Fuck bois

cupid: i dont think f boys are stressed?? they just frick it out???

minnie world domination: why are you censoring all of a sudden??? i’ve literally seen your internet history my guy

cutie sungie: i have a lot to do for my midterm hhhhhhhh

cupid: seungmin pls 😳😳

disaster: what was your major again?

minnie world domination: just know that i know, felix.

cutie sungie: im music prod

lovely minho: i like how we’re always having multiple convos at the same time

soft binnie baby: oh word?

pretty pretty: lmao

disaster: me and bin could come help you? i mean

disaster: i’m free

soft binnie baby: ^

cutie sungie: REALLY??

cutie sungie: THANK YOU SO MUCHHHH

cutie sungie has sent an address to **hiss hiss motherfucks!**

cutie sungie: pls come over

★★★

**saucy** @j_one

the boyz 😎 @bangbang @spearbin

[ ](https://lastfm.freetls.fastly.net/i/u/770x0/aef9748cb01b1b79072402e7343683e8.jpg)

**want kithes** @dancingminho

@j_one sungie u look so cute ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ gimmie kith

**wham!** @feelix

@j_one CHAN LOOKS MADDD INTIMIDATING LMFAOOAOAOSO

★★★

jisunghans has added darkchangbin and bangchan to a chat!

darkchangbin: what, you didn’t get enough of us roasting you when you spilled the sauce all over your pants?

bangchan: HAHAHHAH

jisunghans: i just wanted to say thanks for yall’s help today🥺

bangchan has named the chat **sriracha sauce**!

jisunghans: sTOP

jisunghans has named the chat **three racha sauce!**

darkchangbin has named the chat **3ratass!**

bangchan has named the chat **3ratchet!**

jisunghans has named the chat **ok fuck you guys too!**

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was actually gonna make minsung a lot more aggressive and break up For Real but they said no❤️ rip i spent a lot of time making those messages aaaa i dropped his battery percentage and changed the time n everything  
> seungmin brave boy agenda  
> also i wanted 3racha to exist so,,,, their Origin story  
> thanks loves for supporting this fic!! uwu  
> also please comment or i'll cry :( literally 4% of the people subbed here comment (yes i did maths but now im sad) just say hi or sum
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> disaster **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , soft binnie baby **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , cupid **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**
> 
>  **hips don’t lie😜😫👌👌** : dance line
> 
> loca loca loca **(felix)** , whenever wherever **(hyunjin)** , s(he) wolf **(minho)**


	17. dyed with your colors//a pink heart forecast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **i just - day6** @ksmin00  
> @feelix ew, a weeb
> 
>  **wham!** @feelix  
> @ksmin00 you watched kiki’s delivery service with me yesterday?? jilixmin watch anime every wednesday together?? i just is a japanese song?? seungmin??? u are a weeb??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: [kokoro yohou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDm1uym9yNEhl=en) \- eve
> 
> dt to **pri** [(seungminis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminis) bc its her half bday, honey bc i missed her, and **chia** [(a_world_full_of_wisdom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_world_full_of_wisdom) because she was going through it yesterday
> 
> hiiiiii im so sorry for the wait but updates will come s l o w l y as i navigate my way through the grips of junior yr 😔😔 cont. in the ending notes <33  
> also this fic is so messy wtf am i doing

★★★

**wham!** @feelix

why plane tickets gotta be so expensive

retweet if you miss pangea!1!1

**aha!** @bangbang

@feelix rt rt rt rt rt rt

★★★

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

babiest boy 🥺: omg i just realized spring break is next week!

babiest boy 🥺: thanks for the twt reminder

cupid: 😭😭

pretty pretty: wait i haven’t checked twitter yet whys he crying

disaster: 😭😭

soft binnie baby: ***why’re They crying

lovely minho: isn’t chan more like

lovely minho: 😭🤙🤙

pretty pretty: KJDKSJFHKDJSJ

cupid: chan,,,, bro,,,,

cupid: I MISS TIMTAMSSSSS

disaster: A DIP IN A BILLYBONG WEARING YOUR BATHERS

cupid: I HAVEN’T GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO USE MY BUDGIE SMUGGLERS IN KOREA YET😫

cutie sungie: wat

pretty pretty: **wap

disaster: you have budgie smugglers?? fair dinkum mate,, didn’t think you had it in ya

lovely minho: BRING A BUCKET AND A MOP 

minnie world domination: FOR THIS WET ASS P****

cupid: oi no wukkas, its aight

soft binnie baby: s-seungmin??

babiest boy 🥺: eye-

disaster: seungmin, that came outta woop woop mate

minnie world domination: cardi /and/ meg on the same track? how could i miss it

minnie world domination: also can you guys translate like,,,,

lovely minho: deadass i didn’t know half of the shit yall said

cupid: Google Exists Old Man

lovely minho: minnie is literally younger than you???

cupid: Yeah I Wasn’t Talking About Him

soft binnie baby: oh gosh oh jeez

lovely minho: What outcry have you uttered about my person, you oafish brute? I shall cordially remind you that I was the best scholar in my law class in Oxford, and I have been involved in several frivolous tea parties and courtroom disputes, and I have over 300 boxes of Earl Grey. I am proficient in the Simian school of diplomacy and I am the top linguist in my book club. Know that you resemble nothing in my eyes save for yet another uncultured mind. I will hasten your undisputed expiration from the world with grace and finesse. The thought that you can retreat after jesting of such matters over the internet is laughable. As of this moment, I am telephoning a mutual friend to negotiate a swift and sure rebuttal to your argument so I would implore you to prepare yourself for the upcoming verbal deluge. The deluge that will no doubt saturate your life with discomfort. You are well and truly wrong, my good sir. My abilities of travel are unmatched, and I can recite over 700 lines from Shakespeare, and that is just from Hamlet. The amount of knowledge that I have accrued is vast, and I shall use it to firmly state my authority on such matters, you rapscallion. Truly, I wish you had some semblance of knowledge on the matter you have brought up and its repercussions. Alas, you did not, and now you will suffer a fate most dire, you plebeian. I shall defecate concentrated dislike upon you and you shall struggle to survive in its waters. Pistols at dawn, old boy.

cupid: OY, WUT DA ZOG DID YOU JUS' SAY ABOUT ME, YA STUPID GIT? I'LL 'AVE YOU KNOW I GRADUATID TOP A' MY CLASS IN DA ORK KOMMANDOS, 'N I'VE BEEN IN A BUNCHA SECRIT RAIDZ ON DEM FILFIE 'UMIES, 'N I HAS OVER 300 A DEIR TEEF TA PROVE IT. I'M TRAINED IN THE ART A' STEALF 'N I'M DA BEST AT DAKKA OUTTA ALL DA ORKZ. YOU AIN'T NOTHIN' TO ME BUT JUSS ANOTHER CAN T'SCRAP. I'LL WIPE YA DA ZOG OUT, A DUFF THE LIKES A' WHICH AIN'T NO WUNZ SEEN SINCE DA WARBOSS, YA LIST'NIN'? YA THINKS YOU CAN GET AWAY WIV CALLIN' ME A GROT IN FRONT'A DA WHOLE WAAAAH? FINK AGAIN, SKUM. AS WE YAP OUR GOBS, I'M CALLIN' ALL MY INFILTRA'A'S ACROSS ALL A' ORKDOM 'N DEY'S 'UNTIN' YA RIGHT NOW, SO YOU BESS' PREPARE FOR DA STORM, GIT. DA STORMBOYZ'LL RID YA UH' DAT PUNY LI' L FING YOU CALL A LIFE. YOU'S AS GOOD AS DEAD, YA GROT. I'Z EVERYWHERE 'N EVERYTIME ALL AT ONCE, 'N I'Z CAN KILL YA 700 TIMES WIFOUT EVEN USIN' A SHOOTA. NOT ONLY DAT, BUT I CAN GET ALL THE STIKKBOMBS AN' DAKKA I WANT AND BLOW YOUR TINY 'EAD INTO SO MANY BITS YOU WON' EVEN 'AVE DA CHANCE TA MEET GORK AN' MORK WHEN I'M THROU WIF' YOU. IT'Z A SHAME YOU 'AD NO IDEA THE AMOUNT OF WAAAAGH YOUR SNOTTY GOB-FLAPPIN' WUZ GONNA GET YOU INTO, YOU'DA CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT INSTEAD! BUT YOU DI'N'T, AN' YOU'S FIXIN TA PAY THE PRICE WIF MORE DEN JUS' YER STUPID TEEF. I'LL SHOOT YA SO 'ARD YOU'LL DROWN IN DAKKA. YOU'S AS GOOD AS DEAD.

soft binnie baby: HE’S RUNNING HIM OVER

babiest boy 🥺: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

pretty pretty: CALM YOUR BFS DOWN FOLKS

babiest boy 🥺: no

pretty pretty: bb im not dealin w this today

pretty pretty: make them stop or ill expose j****c*** rn

babiest boy 🥺: fineee

soft binnie baby: hyunjin u good??

pretty pretty: ye my head kinda hurts tho ://

**threat.**

center: get ready hoes

rap: ??

**hiss hiss motherfucks**

babiest boy 🥺: lixie hyungieeeeee ٩(๑> ₃ <)۶♥

babiest boy 🥺: pwease stowp fighting with minho hyungie!! ( ´ •̥ ̫ •̥ ` ୨୧)

cutie sungie: nani is going on

babiest boy 🥺: iwt makes hyunjinnie sad which makes jeonginnie sad ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

babiest boy 🥺: i'ww take uwu ouwut on a date tonight because i know uwu'we missing austwawia if uwu wawnt かわいいっ♪((●>ω<)っ)))´、ゝ`)ぃゃん

lovely minho: AWWW THAT’S SO CUTE (^つωฅ^)

minnie world domination: thats so sweet oh my

cupid: i-innie (／≧ω＼)

cupid: yes that would be great!!!

cupid: it’s a date!

babiest boy 🥺: im blushing!

cupid: you’re also paying!

babiest boy 🥺: ,,,,

soft binnie baby: oooook

**chan’s kitchen**

spork: careful changbin your bitter is showing

sandwich: careful minho your single is showing :)

head chef: you’re

head chef: you broke up with jisung??

★★★

**heather** @dancingminho

What The Fuck Changbin

**wham!** @feelix

@dancingminho nani??

**i just - day6** @ksmin00

@feelix ew, a weeb

**wham!** @feelix

@ksmin00 you watched kiki’s delivery service with me yesterday?? jilixmin watch anime every wednesday together?? i just is a japanese song?? seungmin??? u are a weeb??

**i just - day6** @ksmin00

@feelix no comment

★★★

**chan’s kitchen**

head chef: MINHO YOU LIL SHIT IS THAT WHY YALL DIDN’T ACT CUTE IN CHAT WHEN HYUNJIN TOLD UR BF TO CALM U DOWN

spork: changbin i h8 u

spork: no, we did not break up

spork: we are on a break!

sandwich: he says, as his whipped ass keeps calling jisung baby to make him flustered during their “”break””

spork: oi bruv

spork: not tryna have everyone all worried n shit

head chef: oh. you were pretending to still be together because you didn’t want the dynamics of the chat to change?

sandwich: dad!chan is back

spork: ,,,,wow you’re good

★★★

As soon as the professor tell them they can go, Felix is up and out of his seat, carefully securing his laptop in its pocket before cramming in the rest of his papers. After waving a goodbye to some of his friends and confirming his share of the group project, he pulls out his phone to text Jeongin.

**boyfs ﻬ꜆**

boyfriend lixie: innieeee

boyfriend lixie: idc if u were joking,,,, u /have/ to come over now!!

boyfriend lixie: i’ll be waiting for you! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

He hits send on the messages and starts walking towards his dorm, but as he walks past one of the buildings with mirror-like walls, Felix runs his fingers through his hair, narrows his eyes at the blonde boy staring back at him, and makes a split second decision. He turns on his heel and starts jogging in the opposite direction of the dorms while calculating the cost of what he’s about to do in his head.

★★★

Just as Felix is beginning to make small talk with the cashier ringing up his purchases, a loud, off-tune rendition of Twice’s Likey bursts from his pocket, and they both collectively wince at the shrill “BB cream pa-pa-pa,” that fills the air. Felix scrambles for his phone and shoots an apologetic look at the employee, handing her his credit card as he answers the call.

“Yah! Felix! Why weren’t you responding to my messages?” He blinks at the voice and checks the caller id. 

“Jeongin? What’s up?” Felix replies. He sends a small smile and mouths ‘thank you’ at the cashier as he collects his items and starts heading back to his dorm.

“I’ve literally been waiting outside your dorm for like, ten minutes. Where are you?” Jeongin whines. In a smaller voice, he continues, “Hyung, did you forget about me?” Felix could almost see the younger boy pouting, and his soft voice definitely tugged at some of Felix’s heart strings as he unconsciously started walking faster.

“Of course not, Innie,” he assures the other boy. “I was just getting some things so we could have a fun time together!” He shakes the bag in his hand and can tell the other is curious, but slyly dodges all the questions about what he bought. Instead, Felix regales Jeongin with stories from his lectures as he walks up the stairs to his dorm, where he sees him leaning against the door and hangs up the call.

Jeongin makes grabby hands at the bag and with a grin, Felix presents him with two boxes of hair dye and watches as the younger’s expression shifts from confused to excited.

★★★

**with my boo** @feelix

for the culture :3c

pic creds: @jeongout

**boo thang** @jeongout

back to black @feelix

**boo thang** @jeongout

@feelix **♡** **♡**

**ASGFDSKF** @j_one

@feelix @jeongout WHA-

**legund beehavir** @emperorhwang

@feelix @jeongout they just did That omg

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so i got a lot of shit to do rn but thank you for your comments on the last chapter!! loved seeing new names uwu  
> also i've had two days of school. im already behind. what.
> 
> q: is jeonglix real  
> a: maybe maybe not
> 
> q: why is changbin sad abt felix but chan isn't sad abt jeongin  
> a: changbin be crushing on freckles for a while but chan met jeongin through the gc
> 
> q: is minsung okay  
> a: it's probably gonna blow up in their faces lmao. maybe in a good way?? we are still deciding
> 
>  **hiss hiss motherfucks** : gc w everyone
> 
> disaster **(chan)** , lovely minho **(minho)** , soft binnie baby **(changbin)** , pretty pretty **(hyunjin)** , cutie sungie **(jisung)** , cupid **(felix)** , minnie world domination **(seungmin)** , babiest boy 🥺 **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **threat.** : maknae line
> 
> rap **(jisung)** , dance **(felix)** , vocals **(seungmin)** , visuals **(hyunjin)** , center **(jeongin)**
> 
>  **chan's kitchen** : hyung line
> 
> spork **(minho)** , sandwich **(changbin)** , head chef **(chan)**
> 
>  **hips don’t lie😜😫👌👌** : dance line
> 
> loca loca loca **(felix)** , whenever wherever **(hyunjin)** , s(he) wolf **(minho)**


	18. [break]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tldr im taking a hiatus

hello everyone, amy here. im sure you all saw this coming but wow is going on a short (? idk how long tbh) break until i either 1) get motivated or 2) get a lot of free time so i can push out another chapter. honestly that might be like,,, i wanna say november? because i have to prepare for the psat and all that jazz. thank you all for the support you've shown me thus far, i've really enjoyed writing this.

anyways. ill see you on the flip side. don't forget to support the boys, stream back door when it comes out tomorrow <3 stay safe and take care of yourselves

love you lots,

amy

**Author's Note:**

> my [seungjin oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903718) is way better than this  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sparklysungs/) if u wanna yell at me


End file.
